Finally Potter
by Krstna
Summary: This is the sequel to Just Old Friends and follows Ginny and Harry in the lead up to their wedding COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is the sequel to Just Old Friends and is set six months after the first finished. It's a little different this one is set from Ginny's POV and well they're now a couple and so its more Ginny and Harry, but you'll see that when you read on._

_**Disclaimer **I am not JK Rowling, I own nothing of this and the characters all belong to her (with a few exceptions) the plot is mine and I make no money from this, if I did I'd give up work._

Finally Potter

Chapter one

Ginny spun around in Harry's arms and smiled up at him as he drew back into the movement of the song, it was quite slow and she loved the way that McPartlin was singing. A smile plastered Ginny's face as she saw the wedding cake out of the corner of her eye, she loved weddings always had and she was definitely enjoying herself.

As Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder she caught sight of Hermione and Ron just a little over. They had only been married nine months but yet they still looked as happy as they had at the beginning of the marriage.

The pair were caught up in each other and were extremely unaware of anyone else in the room and Ginny couldn't help but love the way that they looked together. They suited there was no doubting that through all their hard times they had worked through them and they were perfect.

As she spun again she saw the smile on the brides face. April looked in her element tonight in her strapless white gown that fell loosely to the floor. She was dancing happily with her brother Bryan but Neville was sat close by a smile on his face.

Ginny knew that she was a little jealous not at the fact that they had finally gotten married but the fact that Neville had married another woman. Even though Ginny was madly in love with Harry part of her still loved Neville and would do so forever.

Harry's arm rested gently around her as his mouth came to her ear.

"You okay?"

She nodded gently but she felt the small pang in her heart, it was just weird she loved Harry but she knew that part of her had believed that she would be marrying Neville one day and now finally it was time to realise that life had changed.

She felt a small bump and looked down at Robin she was dancing with Percy and he had spun her a bit too hard. She grinned up at the pair before moving back to her father. Ginny smiled at her brother as he hugged his daughter close, it was clear that he was besotted with the little girl.

Behind them Penelope was sat on the chair leaning back her stomach sticking out largely, she was finding it difficult now with only three weeks left of her pregnancy. Next to her sat Chloe with Bill and Paula hand in hand with Charlie. She couldn't believe that her entire family were happy and settled.

As she turned slightly again she spotted Tonks and Remus close together gently dancing they were lost in each other and a smile spread up her face. Harry turned slightly and spotted what she was looking at and she could see the smile on his face.

They belonged together and had overcome so much to be with each other and then there was baby Sirius who wasn't so much a baby anymore now being seventeen months old. He had begun to speak and he loved to yell dada at the top of his voice and pull on Harry's hair.

As the song ended Ginny pulled away and leaned up kissing Harry gently on the lips. The music ended and everyone clapped as the band bid everyone goodnight. April was hugging her brother and Ginny quickly ran over to Neville.

"Congratulations Neville, I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

"Thanks Gin, coming from you that means a lot."

She leaned down and hugged him gently and then she watched as everyone around began to leave. Gently she sat down and watched as her family bid each other goodbye. Before she realised it she was left there with only Harry for company. He took the seat next to her.

"Are you sure you're okay Gin?"

She looked up into his eyes and sighed.

"Don't get mad, but I'm a little jealous of April."

He nodded seeming to understand.

"That's because she married Neville and you thought you would."

"Yeah, but I'm glad that I'm going to be marrying you. I can't wait until November."

"Me either, I can't wait until people have to call you Mrs Potter."

"Ginny Potter does have a ring to it, but I was thinking maybe you could become Harry Weasley."

"No way, I'm the last Potter; you have four brothers who can keep that name going."

"I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you too runt."

She hit him gently before kissing him. Then she disappeared back to her own flat for a good nights rest.

-

Okay so this is the first chapter of the sequel to Just Old Friends, so if you haven't read it I recommend that you do. The song in this chapter is **Truly Madly Deeply** by **Savage Garden **and originally I had the lyrics in but I've had to take them out, but if you get the chance check them out it's a brilliant song.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Potter

Chapter two

Sniffing the air Ginny caught the scent of bacon frying and a curiosity came over her, she had gone home on her own last night she remembered that very well so who would be in her kitchen frying bacon?

Pulling her dressing gown over her nightwear she moved into the kitchen to find a woman with dark curly hair standing at the stove while another dark curly haired woman was sat at the table. Both were rather pale and had black bag under their eyes.

Ginny took a seat next to Penelope at her table and sniffed the air.

"What you cooking Hermione?"

"I'm making bacon rolls."

"Yeah I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Pen!"

The pregnant woman shrugged at Ginny picking up her glass of orange juice and taking a sip. Hermione placed a large mug of coffee in front of Ginny and placing the bacon rolls in the middle of the table took her seat.

Picking up a roll Ginny bit into it savouring the taste before she remembered why she had gotten out of bed.

"What are you two doing here anyway?"

Penelope grinned through her mouthful of food.

"Somebody drunk too much last night didn't they?"

"What?"

"We're suppose to be looking at wedding dresses today, don't you remember?"

Ginny dropped her roll staring straight at Hermione she could feel her eyes bulging as the memories slowly came back to her.

"Merlin how much did I drink last night?"

Penelope chocked at this.

"Gin, don't you remember dancing on the tables? Or trying to convince April that she didn't really want to be married to Neville, and you'd swap her, she could have Harry if she let you have Neville."

"You're joking?"

Hermione shook her head laughing slightly

"Harry had to keep hold of you from about eight o'clock on because you were trying to throw yourself at Neville."

"Oh I can't believe I did that."

Penelope moved slightly adjusting herself so that she was comfier.

"Don't worry April knows that you didn't mean it."

Ginny just nodded as she downed her coffee.

"I think that I'll jump in the shower before we go, really wake myself up."

Leaving the two women she jumped in the shower washing her hair before heading back to her bedroom to get dressed. Quickly she slipped into a muggle denim skirt with a soft pale T-shirt on top. Pulling her pink boots on she moved back into the kitchen.

"Okay I'm ready. Wait where's Robin?"

Hermione leaned over and helped Penelope to her feet.

"She's with the boys they've gone to watch Puddlemore, Wood's actually playing today, I thought it would be better than dragging her around all the shops with us, you know what kids are like."

Ginny nodded.

"They complain like mad until they get their way, great idea Pen."

"Yeah and besides if you see anything you like for a bridesmaid dress we can put it on hold and bring her out another day."

Ginny nodded at this and looked around.

"So shall we go then girls?"

The two women nodded and they left Ginny's flat for the shops.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Potter

Chapter three

Ginny looked around the area that she had appeared in, she had only been here three times before, and all three had been for her fittings for bridesmaid dresses when Penelope had married Percy, then Hermione and Ron and lastly for her dress for April and Neville's wedding.

They had come to the centre of all wizarding wedding organisations, Cardiff. It was really strange but wizards had put all the shops that had anything to do with weddings in the Welsh capital. Ginny had to admit she quite liked coming here.

The streets were always busy with muggles pushing their way round to visit all of their shops and that meant that wizards could walk the streets without being noticed. The apparation point for wizards into the town was the main train station.

The three women quickly joined the mass of muggles leaving the station and quickly made their way passed Weatherspoons and onto the main street. They headed down the alleys until they came to the pub O'Neils.

The three then walked over the old graves that belonged to the church opposite and entered the Queens Arcade. They went down the stairs to the basement floor and walked around until they came to the staff access.

Ginny checked to make sure that nobody was watching as Hermione tapped the door three times. A click sounded and Hermione opened the door, the women ran through quickly closing it behind them.

Ginny looked up into the sunshine and grinned happily looking around at the outdoor establishment. She always found it amazing when you went from inside a muggle establishment outside to a wizarding one, she found it refreshing that they lived so close and yet that barrier was there.

"So where to first then Gin?"

She carefully looped her arm into Hermione's and offered her other to Penelope and the three sisters headed for Ashlee Brookes wedding shop. As the door opened the tinkle of a bell sounded and instantly Ashlee was stood in front of them.

Ashlee was a young witch a year younger than Penelope but she had already established herself as the best dress maker in the wizarding world. She wasn't your typical designer either she looked a bit out of it, her hair was a mix between a blue and green. Her roots were dark blue until you reached the rich green tips.

As well as her unusual hair were her eyes, they looked similar to that of an owl, very large and a pale yellow colour. However no matter how weird she looked she was a friendly woman who welcomed every bride to be into her shop.

"Good afternoon ladies,"

"Hi Lee, you look great."

"Thank you Pen, how long you got left now then?"

"Three weeks if it decides to be on time, but since it's a Weasley –"

"It'll probably keep you waiting."

Hermione smiled as she finished off her sentence and Ginny felt her mouth drop.

"Excuse me but not all Weasley's keep you hanging around waiting."

Her two sister-in-laws shared a look but remained silent as the pair took seats. Ginny though threw her purse at Hermione and stood on the small platform in the centre and Ashlee strolled around her.

"So what type of dress do you want?"

"A unique one, I don't want to wear just a white dress like everyone else, I want it to stand out."

The woman nodded and disappeared out the back of the store to where she kept her dresses. She returned a few minutes later with hands full of dresses. Ginny quickly looked through the pile placing some on a chair close to her and an even larger pile on the counter.

"I think I'll only try these ones."

Ashlee smiled as she pointed her wand and the others went flying back into the backroom. Then she picked up the first one, which Ginny stared at for a few minutes.

"This is a Scottish based Celtic dress, I must say I love the style, go and try it on then Ginny."

She carefully took the dress and moved into the cubicle. Quickly she took her own clothes off and slipped into the fine material it felt like velvet and she loved the difference the red colouring gave to the white dress.

When she was comfortable she left the changing area and moved back to the group and loved the gasps that they made. Looking in the mirror she had to admit that she loved the way it looked on her. Ashlee made a few alterations to make it fit better and then she turned to the two women.

"One comment each come on."

"Gin darling you look fabulous, it suits you so well."

"I agree with Hermione, that's just wow."

She grinned as Ashlee passed another to her.

"This is another Celtic style, not as colourful as the last but just as lovely.

Quickly Ginny found herself back in the cubicle and was carefully placing the first dress back on the hanger. She then carefully pulled the second one on. She carefully adjusted it so the dress sat off her shoulders and then again she headed back to her friends

Again Ashlee altered it slightly so that it fitted her better and then she looked at the two women.

"That ones better than the last don't you agree Hermione?"

The woman nodded and Ginny grinned.

"I like this one better, although I liked the colour on the last."

"Well don't decide yet dear, now the next one is based on a design from the French Renaissance and it's a lovely colourful dress. Go on then."

Again Ginny took the next dress and moved into the changing area. She was careful removing the dress and then placed the French styled one on. She had been drawn to it because of the green colour that she loved. It wasn't a colour that she had ever associated with the Slytherins but with Harry's eyes.

Once she put it on she realised that she felt a bit silly in it. The bottom part of the skirt was huge and she had images of Robin asking her if she had really fat legs hidden under there. But she held herself as she moved into the common area.

When she entered the room she could tell that this dress wasn't thought as highly as the other two had been. Hermione smiled though.

"It's a lovely colour Gin, it really suits you."

"It's a bit, um big isn't it?"

"You mean it's puffy don't you Pen. I have to agree I don't think I could happily walk down the aisle in this dress."

Ashlee laughed at this and pulled the blue dress out of the pile, Ginny loved the older style of it with the golden trims. Ashlee saw the way that Ginny's eyes were looking at it.

"This is an old English style, it's an Elizabethan dress, go try it."

Ginny was again back in the fitting room and out of the French dress quicker than should have been possible. Pulling the blue fabric over her head she pulled it down and shifted her shoulders a little to make it feel better.

When she was back in the main room she saw Penelope's eyes widen and Hermione looked a little shocked.

"What's wrong with this one?"

Hermione cleared her throat a little and looked at Penelope.

"Well I think it might distract Harry."

"What do you mean?"

Penelope didn't give Hermione a chance as she blurted out a response.

"It's a bit low in the front Gin, we can practically see everything."

A blush found its way to her cheeks as Ashlee tightened the dress on top and Ginny looked into the mirror. It was a lovely dress and she could probably get away with it but looking at herself she was still blushing.

"I like this dress but I can't wear it now that you've said that Pen I feel that I might be showing myself off."

Ashlee just grinned.

"Well in that case take it off and try this one it's more of a gothic style, but it might suit you."

So Ginny took the last of her chosen dresses and found her way yet again in the fitting area. Carefully she pulled the new dress on and was happy at the way it was fitted tighter than the other two. It was much darker than any of the other dresses but she liked the way it felt

Ginny stood for Ashlee to see in the waiting area and smiled at the two women who had joined her.

"What do you think of this one then Pen?"

Her eyes were wide and she just smiled and Hermione looked just as shocked, Ginny looked in the mirror and loved the way she looked but something told her that this wasn't the right dress for her to marry Harry.

"I think this one might be a bit dark don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Pen, no! Gin its fabulous you look so great in that dress, it really suits you."

"I think it's something that would be okay if I was a Malfoy, but not a Weasley."

She grinned as her two sisters nodded and then she looked back at Ashlee.

"I think I liked the second one best. What bout you two?"

Hermione and Penelope both nodded and it was agreed. So Ginny placed the dress on order and then the three left the shop.

* * *

Okay so first things first, if you want to see the dresses mentioned in this chapter go to my author page and you'll find the links to all the dresses that are mentioned in this chapter.

I want to say thanks to all that reviewed the chapter and just to answer the main question that turned up. And that's about the wedding.

Okay so this whole story starts with Neville marrying April and if you read the first story you'll know that Neville was actually Ginny's boyfriend before the war ended and they split up because Neville didn't want her to be with him now that he can't walk, and it was a tough break up but then he met April and they've gotten married, it wasn't Ginny and Harry's wedding.

As for the drunkenness well Ginny was drunk but the first chapter shows the very end of the wedding after she's been sick (always helps to get over being drunk) she's had Harry holding onto her making her drink water (sobers you up) and the alcohol had more or less worn off and she's still a little drunk but not all that bad, it isn't a different wedding, nothing has changed its just that because she had stopped drinking and had water she isn't all that bad.

Okay so next chapter will be on Monday

Kris


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Potter

Chapter four

Ginny sat down at the kitchen table in her brother's house with a glass of wine in her hand. Hermione was at the cooker grilling salmon fillets for their meal, Penelope had already gone home, she said she had been too tired to stay out any later.

It was true that she was shattered they had called off their shopping trip after only looking at the dresses since she was too tired to carry on. She was extremely large though and Ginny couldn't help but hope the baby would be born soon otherwise Penelope might lose it.

Simultaneously there came two pops and a red head appeared in the doorway grinning at Ginny. He moved and grabbed Hermione in a tight hug that made her squeal before he gently kissed her on the cheek.

"How are my two favourite ladies?"

"Hungry Ron so sit down at the table with Ginny out of my way."

He pulled a face as he went to the fridge and pulled out two cans of lager, Ginny noticed that they were labelled 'Fosters' and it made her shake her head, she couldn't believe what an impact the muggle beer had made on her brother.

"So did you find a dress then sis?"

"Yep I found five."

"How many! You don't need to wear more than one dress Gin."

"I'm not I picked one out of the five."

"Did I hear right did you actually pick a dress."

Ginny grinned as her fiancé wondered into the room he always took her breath away and there was something about him that sent shivers up her spine. He stopped for a moment by Hermione and kissed her cheek in the same manner that Ron had.

"That smells delicious Hermione, want any help?"

"No thanks Harry, go sit down, it's nearly ready."

Ginny watched him walk towards her and take the can from Ron's outstretched hand. He took the chair next to hers and gently leaned in towards her. She felt a tingle on her cheek where his lips touched.

"So did you enjoy your shopping?"

"It was alright wasn't it Hermione, we didn't do much because Penelope got tired."

"So what did you get?"

Ginny took a sip of wine before answering.

"I got my dress."

"Can I see it?"

"No!"

She looked at Hermione who had turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Harry Potter I can't believe you asked that you know that you can't see the dress until the wedding day when Ginny is walking down the aisle so don't ask again."

He grinned as he took a gulp of his beer and Ginny stood up from her seat and went to the cupboard pulling out four plates and went to Hermione.

"Tomorrow can you come round mine, I'm having Penelope and Tonks round we're going to look into a place for the wedding."

"Is Harry helping?"

"Not tomorrow, we're going to pick the best three places and then next weekend I'll take Harry to see them and we'll pick a location."

Ginny took the potatoes off the stove and drained them before sharing them out as Hermione placed the fillets around. They carried the food to the table and sat down.

Ginny watched as both Ron and Harry jumped on the food and she shared a look with Hermione before they tried to start a conversation.

"So how was the game?"

"The cannons lost."

Harry shot a look at Ginny and she tried not to laugh as he took over the conversation that Ron had now abandoned.

"It was good Wood was fantastic he just saved most of the goals. Although Percy wasn't happy he missed Hill getting the snitch because Robin was complaining."

"Really glad she went with you then."

"Merlin I'm with you on that one Hermione, imagine her reaction to the French dress, she would have had something to say about my legs."

"Really Gin, I would have said the Elizabethan one you know where you were falling out on top."

"I hope you're not getting that dress."

"I hope she is."

Ginny hit Harry gently while answering Ron.

"No I couldn't get it after Pen said that even after it was fixed."

She took a mouthful of fillet as Hermione spoke to Harry.

"So you got any ideas where you want to get married?"

"Somewhere nice but secluded I want it to be private."

Ginny knew what Hermione was doing; she was getting information from Harry so that she could get a better idea of what location to pick when looking at them tomorrow.

"Ginny can I wear orange to your wedding?"

"NO!"

"Come on Sis."

"Ron my best man is not going to be in orange."

"What if I'm not your best man?"

"My matron of honour won't be in orange either."

"Why would I –"

"If you're not my best man Hermione will be and if Hermione is my best man it means that Ginny won't have a matron of honour so-"

"Fine I won't wear orange."

"Have you decided on anything yet?"

Harry shook his head as Ginny smiled.

"I've got my dress."

"That's all you've done?"

Ginny put her knife and fork down and looked over at Ron.

"Yes that's all I've done so far. I'm looking at places tomorrow, and then next week I'll take Harry to the best ones, then there's the flowers to organise, the bridesmaid dresses, the cake, the band, the vows, the rings and Merlin, Hermione you'll help me won't you?"

"Of course."

Then they finished their meals and headed into the living area. Ginny sat herself on the armchair as Hermione and Ron took the couch. Harry came in after he had finished the washing up and Ginny grinned when he looked around. It was only seconds later that she was draped across his lap on the chair.

She loved spending time here because she felt at ease and it was fun. She enjoyed the conversations and the time that she got to spend with her friends. Before she knew it Hermione and Ron had excused themselves and gone up to bed.

Harry gently wrapped his arms around her and turning she kissed him passionately but it wasn't long before he pulled back from her.

"I love you."

His voice was low and seductive and she just smiled at him.

"Are you happy Gin?"

"More than happy. Why aren't you?"

She shifted so that she could see him clearly and he grinned.

"I've never been as happy, are you alright though with organising the wedding I can help."

"Thanks, I know you want to help and you are."

He raised an eyebrow and she hugged him.

"I'm having Pen, Tonks and Hermione come over tomorrow and we're going to go through the massive list of wedding venues most are rubbish places anyway and once we find a secluded place that's lovely, I'll bring you in."

"Can I look into getting the rings then, and I can organise the reception, I can find caterers because we're not using the ones that Ron and Hermione used, they were terrible and then Neville's and Aprils well the food wasn't fantastic."

She kissed him gently.

"I'll tell you what I've got the twentieth off do you think you can get it off too?"

"Of June?"

"Yeah I know its close to the ceremony but we can go up to Cardiff and take a look at flowers, rings and even have a look for caterers."

He smiled as she again kissed him and they stayed like that long into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally Potter

Chapter five

Ginny poured more tea into the cups and dropped into the seat next to Tonks. Sirius laughed and instantly started pulling at her top.

"Sirius darling don't pull at Ginny like that."

"Yes."

She grinned at the way he yelled and continued to pull at her. She opened her arms and he crawled onto her lap and she had to make do with his fingers in her nose. Opposite her Hermione had a pile of leaflets on her lap and Penelope was sat in the chair looking even more tired than before.

"So Hermione have you found anything then or you just looking?"

The girl looked at Tonks and shrugged.

"I just brought the list of places where they could get married I haven't looked at it yet."

"Chocate."

Ginny looked at the small boy in her lap and at his mother. She looked worn out as she shook her head.

"Sirius no chocolate."

"Chocate, chocate chocate chocate chocate."

Ginny grinned as Hermione placed the leaflets on the table and looked around.

"Okay so I spoke to Harry and he wants a private wedding secluded so we need to find something that fits the bill."

"Chocate, chocate chocate chocate chocate."

Ginny took the leaflet that Tonks handed to her and began to flick through them. Every now and again Sirius would yell chocolate but otherwise it was quiet. That was until Hermione squealed and jumped slightly.

"Here's something. It's a wizard castle in Scotland, it's called Urquhart and it's on the bank of Loch Ness so it's near the muggle town of Inverness. Muggles actually get married there a lot but it looks like ruins to them, and well you know what they're like."

"A castle?"

Hermione grinned and pushed the leaflet at Ginny. She had to admit the castle looked fantastic even the muggle pictures of ruins instead of the actual castle looked good.

"Hermione if muggles get married there how can wizards?"

Ginny saw the eye roll Hermione sent Penelope but she did answer.

"The muggles are only able to access the lower level of the castle the upper levels look like ruins so that's where the wizarding marriages take place. They don't have many there because of the muggle connection but it might be a good idea for you and Harry because it's away and the wizarding press won't be allowed access because muggles will be there."

Ginny looked at the bottom and grinned.

"Hey it says here that we can even have it booked so that on that day the muggles won't be able to attend."

"Let me have a look."

She passed the leaflet for Tonks to look at and Hermione squealed again causing them to look at her.

"I was just thinking about your dress Ginny, if you get married in Urquhart it will be like a real life Celtic marriage."

Ginny smiled at Hermione and the two other women.

"I think we'll put that in the 'to be visited' pile."

"Chocate, chocate chocate chocate chocate."

Ginny grinned at the small boy wriggling in her lap and continued to look through the other leaflets.

"Oh I think I've found another castle!"

They all looked at Penelope and she wrinkled her nose.

"I can't pronounce it, it's in Welsh. But oh it means Red Castle in English."

"Pass it here."

Tonks took the pamphlet and looked at it and shrugged.

"It's Castell Coch (A/N: Castell pronounced as castle, and coch well it's harder to explain but it's almost k oath) and it could do, its just outside of Cardiff, again muggles can visit it but we could easily have it shut down on the day."

Ginny looked at the picture and wrinkled her nose.

"It's pretty and I like the red bricks but nah."

It was placed on the floor and they continued to look through the pile of leaflets and then Ginny stopped.

"Oh look I have another Welsh one here, Caergwrle Castle this one is ruins but you can marry in the old court yard. Again muggles do visit it but not that often because it is not the main castle of Wales even though it is linked with their last king."

She handed the pamphlet around and smiled happily as they all looked through it.

"Its beautiful Ginny, it really is."

She nodded and it was quickly added to the 'to visit' pile. They went through the others and many manors, hotels and churches were forgotten. Sirius had now started playing up and Ginny handed him over to Tonks.

"Ginny I'm really sorry but I think its time I take this one home, it's nearly six thirty and it's nearly bedtime."

"Thanks for the help Tonks."

She disappeared soon after followed by Penelope who wanted to go to bed. She had been sat in that chair for around seven hours so it was understandable. Hermione moved to drop next to Ginny.

"Well we have two lovely locations, I'm sure Harry will love them."

Ginny nodded looking down and she gasped pulling the open booklet onto her lap.

"Hermione look at this isn't it stunning."

"Wow, where is that?"

Ginny turned the page and looked at what it said. Goodrich Castle in Herefordshire it was a fantastic looking place and a smile spread up her face.

"It looks like I'm getting married in a castle."

"That's perfect Gin; after all we spent seven years living in one."

The two women sat there just looking back on the three chosen places and chatted long into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally Potter

Chapter six

Ginny stood in the time room of the ministry. She loved being an unspeakable even if it meant she couldn't tell anybody what it was she exactly did. She sat down gently on the table and just stared at the hourglass.

A small smile played across her face as she remembered the first time she had seen this room, it was a horrible night that resulted in the death of someone very special but for her it was the night she was finally accepted. Something changed that night and she'd found herself seen for who she truly was.

The aftermath had been horrible she couldn't help but admit that. Both Ron and Hermione had been seriously injured and she'd spent weeks in the hospital wing. However it was the night that solidified her friendship with her brother and sister-in-law, as well as with Neville and Luna it took longer to bring Harry around.

The small specks of sand dropped into the bottom part of the glass and suddenly flipped over. As they began to drop again she started to remember Neville. It was funny how a night like that had brought their feelings forward. She loved Neville, and she knew part of her always would, okay so he wasn't Harry but he was her first love, the first boy who had loved her for herself.

She shook herself and grinned. This always happened whenever she sat in this room and just looked at those hourglasses her memories would spring to mind. They were always different depending on how she was feeling on that day.

A small bang brought her attention back and standing quickly she ran into the next room. It was filled high with prophecies and a small frown found its way to her. This room was always a place of bad memories for her, she hated it. This was the only room in the department that she tried to keep out of, she would even go into the room of death, which contained the very vial that Sirius had fallen through.

Looking around she saw a figure standing to one end and ran down to it. Looking up as she reached the figure she did smile, it was only Tony McDowell. He was her supervisor and specialised in prophecies.

"Morning Weasley, what you doing in here?"

"I heard a bang and well..."

"Were you in the time room?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so your memories of that night were showing, so it made you think that maybe somebody else had broken in here."

"It's stupid I know."

He tilted his head a little before shaking it.

"No it wasn't stupid; sometimes we get caught up after being in that room and you've seen some hellish things in your life."

She just nodded and looked around.

"What was the bang anyway?"

"Oh we've had a new prophecy."

He pointed up at the shelve and she felt herself holding her breath. She wasn't usually here when a new prophecy arrived and she'd never seen one before. But there it was, it was shinning slightly looking newer and cleaner than the rest.

Her eyes widened as she saw letters arrange themselves below the sphere shape:

B.T.M to H.J.G.W

Harry Potter

and Ginny Weasley

She spun to look at Tony and he too looked surprised at this. He was holding a clipboard in his hand which he glanced at before turning back to Ginny.

"Well another prophecy about Harry Potter."

"And me! My name's up there too, what does the prophecy say?"

"I'm not sure, the only thing that has come up on my clipboard is the name of the person who prophesised whatever it was, who witnessed the prophecy and the time and place it occurred."

"And?"

"Oh I can't tell you that."

Before he had time to react she had pulled the clipboard out of his hands into her own and scanned the sheet. The first name said Brenda Tamara Michael and Ginny guessed she was the one who had made the prophecy.

The second name though sent a sense of excitement through her veins, Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley. If Hermione had heard it Ginny would be able to find out what had been said, under the names was the time 10.36am and St. Mungos.

"Thanks Tony."

She handed back the clipboard and began to move.

"Are you taking an early lunch then Ginny?"

"No, I'm going back to the time room; I haven't finished doing my time in there today."

"Happy memories then Weasley."

She didn't bother turning around as she took her seat back on the table in front of her. She stared into the hourglass and felt herself drift as the memories of her past took over.

_Ginny spun on her heel as she leaned back out of the reach of the spell that was heading towards her. Her heart skipped a beat as she caught sight of Ron on the floor. He was pushing himself trying to stand. In front of him stood Wormtail a wicked grin spread on his lips._

_She was too far to hear what was being said but she didn't need to. Wormtail lifted his wand and she saw a red light steam from it. She couldn't move and she couldn't make a sound. Around her all noise died as she saw her brother, she knew this was it he was going to die he couldn't move._

_Then Luna was there, right in front of him. He saw her eyes were shinning with something but Ginny didn't know what. She watched as the spell hit Luna and she straightened a little before falling limply onto Ron._

_Time quickly sped up as Hermione and Ginny ran towards Ron. He was pale shaking but Wormtail had already moved off not looking to see if the spell had hit its target. Luna's eyes stared up at Ginny, looking straight into the afternoon sky but seeing nothing at all._

The room came into focus and Ginny shook herself back, she hated that memory watching Ron almost killed and seeing Luna die for him. It wasn't right that it had happened, and she spent most of the time trying not to think of it.

She picked up the sheet next to her and wrote down what she had seen. Then stared back into the hourglass. Ginny didn't quite understand why she saw these things when looking into the hourglasses but it was research that had to be done.

Staring hard the focus changed again and the scenes of the battle came to her again.

_Ginny was on the floor, she'd been hit by a spell that had left her bruised in the ribs, she was in pain but she didn't care, they were winning the Death Eaters were out numbered now that so many had fallen and even more had disappeared off somewhere. This gave Ginny hope._

_Some part of her now knew that Harry had defeated Voldemort that would be the only reason his followers would disappear in the style that they did. However this happiness soon died in her heart. Seamus yelled something from behind and moving to a sitting position she screamed._

_Neville was laying under a carriage. She couldn't see anything from his waist down, he was trapped. She made herself stand and go to him; Seamus looked at her a glint of sorrow in his eyes. Nothing was said between them but they tried to lift the carriage off of him._

_Ginny could see he was still breathing but he was unconscious and part of her thought he was going to die anyway. A spell burst onto the carriage between them and they stopped trying to lift it. Seamus just shook his head and ran back into the fight, tears sat in Ginny's eyes but she knew that there was only one thing she could do for Neville, win this battle and get him to hospital._

Her eyes gained focus again and a small shiver ran down her spine. It was hard to believe that she had witnessed all that in one day but it was true. She looked back at her clipboard at what she had written. So far she had seen her night in this department all those years ago, Luna's death and Neville's injury. She needed to look once more into her memories for her session to be finished.

She shock her head scared to go back to those memories but knowing that it was her turn to and she must.

_Lucius Malfoy stood over her too close for comfort on her own part. His breath was warm as he moved closer to her; she could feel the hotness of it and then his fingers running along her arm. Before she knew it she felt him spit on her but before she could rub it away he was attacking her with words._

"_You're a disgrace to the word wizard Weasley. It's your family and your kind that is destroying the purity of this world."_

"_No it's your kind that is destroying this world."_

"_You're the mudblood lover not me and you'll pay for that."_

"_I'm not afraid to die Malfoy, but I bet you are."_

"_Cruico"_

_She felt her body stiffen as the spell hit her, she wanted to scream but she was too proud for that, she wouldn't let him know how much pain she truly was in. She bit down hard on her tongue to stop any screams from emitting from her body._

_Blood ran through her mouth causing her to want to vomit, it was an infectious taste but she didn't let on how she felt. The pain suddenly stopped and a gloating look was on his face. He didn't stop to do anything else to her though he had turned._

_She heard him disarm somebody and with his back to her she spat the blood that was in her mouth onto his robes. He turned slightly and Ginny caught sight of Hermione looking stunned in front of him._

_His wand was at her chest and Ginny moved around in front of Malfoy as she heard his taunt._

"_I'm guessing that I won't be able to get away freely if I kill you, but I'm going to make sure you don't pollute this world with your mudblood."_

_His wand raised towards her and Ginny didn't hesitate to push Hermione to the ground. She heard Malfoy mutter the spell and pain radiated over her body. His smile made her want to vomit but she held it together as Seamus came up behind him and hit Malfoy with a spell. _

Ginny felt tears in her eyes as she recorded that memory; it was her worse one she hated remembering the day she was hit with Infructuosus and all chances of her bearing children left her.

"Are you alright Weasley?"

"Yeah Tony, I think I'm going for lunch."

"Get going."

She stood and left heading to find Harry for lunch she knew she needed to talk to him now.

* * *

Okay I don't do responses anymore as responses got me banned only last week, but this is really important. A lot of you have said the same thing why not Hogwarts for the marriage. Hogwarts was the sight of the final battle, where they all lost loved ones, including Ginny's brothers and father. Then it is also the place that reminds Harry of Luna so they won't consider that at all.

The castles aren't all in Wales one is in Scotland and the last place mentioned is in England, one from each of the countries. As for Fosters I can't stand the beer it is horrible but I was trying to come up with a beer that we drink here in the UK and my dad had a can on the floor that is why Ron is a Fosters drinker.

One more thing I start back Uni tomorrow and that means that the updating might be a little slower as my work will have to come first.

Kris


	7. Chapter 7

Finally Potter

Chapter seven

The lift door opened and Ginny walked into the office that the Aurors used as their headquarters. It was full and that surprised Ginny to no end after all it was twelve thirty and she has assumed that they had all gone for lunch.

A man noticed her walk in and she saw the way he looked at her. Ginny had seen him somewhere before but she couldn't put her finger on where. He stood a little above her but only by an inch or two. His dark hair sat perfectly combed and his light eyes danced with something.

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Ginny Weasley, I'm looking for –"

"A Weasley, I'm Foster. If you wait a second."

"But –"

She didn't have time to finish the sentence he had turned and screamed Weasley as loud as he could. Ginny looked around wondering what was going to happen but a small smile played across her lips when she saw Remus walk over to them.

"He's out there's a riot going on down at the Falcons ground. Oh hello Ginny."

"Hi Remus –"

Again she didn't have time to finish that as Foster turned to her.

"Sorry Miss, but it looks like Weasley is out of the building, I'll tell him you came to see him, now if you don't mind we're busy."

He waved his arms a little towards her and she raised an eyebrow towards Remus.

"I'm actually looking for Harry, is he here?"

"Potter why would you want him?"

"Because he's my fiancé and we're going to lunch together."

"Wait you're not Weasley's wife?"

"What! No I'm Ron's sister."

Foster looked a little taken aback but shrugged moving off to yell at somebody else. Remus grinned at her shaking his head slightly.

"Don't worry about Foster he's an okay guy just a little confused. Harry isn't here he's with Ron. Can I help you with anything?"

She shrugged and looked around.

"Do you know how long he's going to be?"

"Not sure, he could be a while."

She nodded and looked around the room.

"Remus have you had lunch yet?"

"Ginny would you like to come to lunch with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Foster, I'm going to lunch."

He took Ginny's arm then and the pair got back into the lift. They were silent until they got to the ground floor and came out of the lift.

"So where'd you like to go Ginny?"

"There's this muggle café not far from here, it's really nice, and its not normally busy we can go there."

Remus agreed and within five minutes the pair were sat together in a booth in the small café. A waitress came over smiling at the pair and waited for them to look at the menu.

"Umm I'll just have scampi and chips please."

"Make that two, and two cokes."

As she walked away Remus cleared his throat.

"So what's up then?"

"Not a lot."

"Ginny, I know you I've known you since you were twelve years old and I've watched you become the woman you are today. I know you better than maybe I should and I feel like an uncle to you almost, I know there's something wrong so come on tell me about it."

"I was in the time room today and I'm still a bit shaken."

"Time room?"

"Yeah, we're doing a research project on it and we spend one day a month in the room just looking at the hourglasses, but you can't tell anyone."

"I won't. Do you want to tell me what you saw?"

The waitress came back and placed the cokes onto the table smiling sweetly at them. She then headed over to the next table and Ginny looked around.

"I saw the battle. I saw Luna being killed."

"Have you ever talked about that with anyone?"

"Why would I?"

"Do you want to?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked around her.

"I just feel like I cheated her out of something. It's like she was so in love with Harry and they were engaged and then because of one stupid spell she's gone and I've got everything that should be hers."

Remus took hold of her hand and she forced herself to meet his eyes.

"Luna did love Harry but she knew that when she died life would go on. She was a smart woman and she would want Harry to be happy. I remember just after Lily and James got married there was an attack and Lily was seriously injured she was in hospital for weeks."

Remus' eyes seemed to glaze over as he travelled back into his memory.

"She told James that if anything ever happened to her he was to go on living. He was to find someone else that he loved and spend the rest of his life with her, because she wanted him to be happy. James didn't like that idea but he understood what she meant, and as a reply he told Lily she would have to marry Sirius because he's the only other man he would trust her with."

He laughed lightly before meeting Ginny's eyes again.

"Do you understand Ginny? We all now that we have a limited time appointed to us on this earth and when its over we can't do anything, but as long as we are remembered we live on, but those that we truly loved have to move on with their lives and Luna I think would be like James, glad that Harry has fallen in love with her best friend, with somebody she trusts completely with his heart."

Their lunch arrived and Ginny happily took a bite.

"Thanks Remus."

"There's something else isn't there Ginny?"

"Do you its mad that I'm jealous of April?"

"Why are you?"

"I saw Neville's accident as well, and it's got me thinking about him. I love him still; sometimes I'll look at Harry and find myself comparing him to Neville. I love Harry he's my world but part of me still thinks that I'm meant to be with Neville."

"Ginny it's normal. Neville was your first love and the fact he's just married can't be easy but he's not the same as he was in Hogwarts and neither are you. You've both changed so much and your ideals and needs have changed. You'll love him forever I can promise you that but that doesn't mean you don't love Harry."

"I think the memories have just messed up my feelings at the moment."

Remus gulped down his drink and his eyes seemed to bore a hole into Ginny.

"You saw the spell hit yourself as well didn't you?"

"Yeah and I know that's part of my doubting. Harry wants children and I can't give him any and that's why these things are playing on my mind."

"Ginny there's ways around it. I never thought I'd have children because I would pass the werewolf gene onto them but Neville came up with a potion and look at Sirius he's normal. There are things that you can do to have children."

"We can adopt, there's lots of little children that need homes and we can care for them and make them happy."

They ate silently then Ginny telling Remus not to be stupid paid for the meals and they headed back to the ministry.

"Remus thanks for listening to me. I think I'm going to go down and think of happy memories now you're a good friend you know that."

She hugged him before climbing into a lift and heading back down to the mysteries department.

* * *

Okay so just thought I'd let you know some good news; I'm only in Uni for six hours a week, yeah that serious. So for the time being the posting is going to be on Mondays and Thursdays but I haven't had my new rotas for work yet, so that might still change since it looks like I'm going to be working at least two weekdays. 


	8. Chapter 8

Finally Potter

Chapter eight

"_Harry where are you taking me?"_

"_Wait and see."_

"_Oh come on, tell me."_

"_It's a surprise."_

"_Harry"_

"_Ginny"_

_She couldn't protest anymore as he lopped his arm in hers and led her out of the restaurant. Harry had turned up at her flat that morning and told her they were going for a meal that night, she hadn't had any say and just smiled when they entered the small muggle restaurant._

_They had enjoyed a lovely meal together in the privacy that they could only find in the muggle world. She had discovered that whenever they went to a wizard owned place somebody would take their photo or come over and talk to them. That was one of the reasons she loved going to the muggle world with Harry._

_Now that they were walking around in the muggle world though she was enjoying herself. The pair were laughing and joking and Ginny spun around as Harry pushed her through the crowds. Nobody stopped to look at them they were just another couple enjoying life, although no muggle understood why they should be just glad to be alive._

_Before Ginny realised she found herself on the underground riding the tubes. She grinned as she leaned against Harry as they stood there surrounded by all those people. Harry dragged her off at one of the stops and she looked around._

"_Where are we?"_

"_Close to where we're going."_

"_But where?"_

"_Impatient aren't we, can't you wait a few more minutes."_

_Ginny went to make a face but Harry lifted her up and ran up the out of order escalators she squealed and people looked but Harry carried on running. He dropped her just before the ticket booth so that she could slip her ticket in and get out the other side._

_He then led her out onto the main street and Ginny realised where she was, she had stood in this street so many times before. Opposite them was the large muggle train station, Kings Cross Station. _

"_Harry why did you bring me here?"_

"_Just a few more minutes Gin, that's all you have to wait."_

_He took her hand and led her into the station and she looked around as he stopped walking. They had reached the point where platforms nine and ten met and she was totally bewildered by the fact he had brought her here._

"_Ginny do you know what this place is?"_

"_Yeah it's Kings Cross Station."_

"_No I mean this spot."_

"_It's right in front of the entrance to platform 9¾."_

_He grinned at this and nodded happily._

"_Ginny you don't remember do you?"_

"_Remember what?"_

"_It was ten years ago last month that I first met you, and you were standing right here."_

_She wrinkled her nose and thought hard. Ten years ago she would have only been ten, the year before she went to Hogwarts and a month ago was September 1st. Her mind was working now it was ten years ago last month that Harry and Ron had started Hogwarts and…_

"_I was standing here with mum when you came over and asked how to get onto the platform."_

"_I knew you'd remember. It was this very spot where I first met you."_

"_So why did you bring me here?"_

"_I couldn't think of anywhere better to do this."_

"_Do what?"_

_To her amazement Harry took her left hand in both his and lowered himself to the floor onto one of his knees. Around them people had begun to look and Harry pulled a small box out of his back pocket._

"_Ginny I know that we've been through rough times and that I've put you in more danger than I ever intended to but I love you more than life itself. I know that I would give my life if it meant that you could live. Ginny what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"_

_She bit her lower lip and gazed into his eyes a small smile playing across her lips._

"_Yes, Harry oh yes."_

_He slipped the ring onto her finger and he stood swinging her around him and she kissed him happily as people around clapped happily._

"Weasley, oy Weasley, come on snap out of it."

Ginny shook her head and looked up at Tony. He had his arms folded and looked a bit annoyed.

"Sorry sir I got caught up in that memory."

"It's nearly five o'clock you were suppose to finish an hour ago."

She swung her legs over the table and took to her feet.

"I'll see you on Monday then Tony."

"Yeah that's if you remember you're not working tomorrow Weasley."

"Don't worry I'm taking Harry to look at places for our wedding I won't be back until Monday."

She left the room and made her way to the lifts. She was leaving the ministry within minutes. As she arrived home she looked around her flat and moved to find a change of clothes. Her mind was spinning from one thing to another, from Luna to Neville, to Harry to Hermione and then the prophecy and she knew she had to find out about that.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally Potter

Chapter nine

"Hermione are you home?"

Ginny opened the backdoor and entered the kitchen it was quite in the house and something told her that nobody had arrived home yet. She moved to the fridge and rummaged through it pulling out a cold can of lemonade.

"Put that down and step away from the fridge."

Ginny turned grinning as her brother moved towards her, he had a menacing look in his eye that he had always worn as a kid before he started to tickle her. She leaned back into the fridge and brought out another can shaking it and pointing it at him.

"Come any closer Weasley and you'll get a face full."

"Whatever happened to my sweet little sister?"

"She grew up and followed in the footsteps of her six older brothers."

He took the can from her and sat himself at the table he rubbed his temples gently. Ginny pulling out her wand muttered some choice words and opened the can she had been shaking. She took a seat next to Ron and looked at him.

"Tough day?"

"Yeah there was a riot in the Falcons ground and it took five of us to calm it down."

"Fosters said you'd gone there, or should I say Remus told Foster you had."

"That's right you turned up today didn't you."

"I wanted to speak to Harry, but forget him I'm looking for Hermione now."

"She isn't home for another hour."

Ron was looking at her closely.

"You okay?"

"Been reliving some tough memories today, saw Luna's death, Neville's entrapment and myself being hit with _that_ spell."

He gently took her hand and rubbed it between his own. They sat in silence for a while just comfortable with one another. It was a while later that Harry entered the room, Ginny noticed him before he looked at her his hair was soaked and there was a scent of shampoo that sat around him.

"What's for tea Hermione?"

"Whatever you make Potter."

He spun to look at them and a dopy grin appeared on his face.

"Sorry I thought you were Hermione hunny."

"Why do people keep thinking I'm married to Ron, I'm his sister!"

The two boys shared a look and Ginny just shrugged as she got up.

"Just sit down the pair of you."

She was back in the fridge pulling bits and pieces out of it. Quickly she found a frying pan and throwing in eggs and pieces of ham with mushrooms and some cheese made omelettes. As she put the food in front of the boys a head appeared in the fire.

"Ron you there?"

"Hey Percy, what's up?"

"Not much I'm a father for the second time, but you know."

Ginny spun in her chair and looked at her brother's head.

"Pen had the baby when?"

"This afternoon, I have a son. I've gotta go tell Bill and Charlie."

"Perc can I go visit her?"

"Sure Gin, Hermione's with her."

She turned back to Ron and Harry and sighed. Ron had egg all over his face as he'd stuffed his food in as quickly as possible. He grinned a food filled smile and pointed his fork at Ginny's plate.

"You going to eat that?"

He'd stuffed it quickly into his mouth again as Harry quickly ate his own serving. Then wiping his mouth with his hand Ron was on his feet.

"Let's go then."

Ginny with Ron and Harry appeared in the hospital and without waiting for the two men Ginny went off to find Penelope.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally Potter

Chapter ten

Ginny entered the private room that had been set aside for Penelope. Inside she was curled up on the bed looking extremely tired but a small smile was spread on her features. Hermione was sat on the chair next to her with a load of sheets in her hand.

"Evening ladies, how are we today?"

"Ginny, come give me a hug."

Ginny moved and gently enveloped Penelope into a hug being careful not to wrap her arms around her too tightly afraid that she might hurt the tired woman. As she pulled back she looked at the small crib that had been erected at the end of the bed.

"Oh there's my little nephew."

Ginny moved to get her first look at the newest of the Weasleys. The small boy was awake looking up at the ceiling from where he was laying. She noted that his eyes were like Percy's they were shaped identical to his fathers but were a bright blue that could still change. His hair though was dark and stuck up in a little spike.

"Pen he's gorgeous."

"Yeah he is for now, but wait until he scrunches up that little face of his and starts to cry."

"He'll still be gorgeous. Has he got a name yet?"

Hermione's snort told Ginny that the baby had been named and she didn't approve of the name that had been picked.

"Yeah we're calling him River, River Arthur Weasley."

Ginny grinned looking at Hermione out of the corner of her eye, the two friends were thinking the same thing when it came to that name. It was no secret that Penelope liked out there names, how else could they explain Robin's middle name Morwenna. (A/N: that's actually a welsh name that means maiden)

The tiny boy opened his mouth into a large yawn and Ginny sighed looking up at her two sisters.

"I want one!"

"You can have him at two thirty in the morning when he wants feeding."

Penelope smiled at her as her eyelids dropped a little more. It was at that moment that the door opened again and in walked three men. Ginny instantly wrapped herself into Percy's arms letting him engulf her into a giant hug.

Ron she noticed had found his way to the baby's crib.

"His nose is all scrunched up, it's almost like he's concentrating on something."

Ginny heard Hermione's small laugh as she went over there next to her husband.

"I think he is concentrating on something. I'll just go get a new nappy so Percy can change him."

"Wait you mean he's –"

"Babies do that Ron."

Ron pulled a face that had Ginny laughing. He moved up to the bed and hugged Penelope who had already been hugged by Harry. Ginny watched as her partner looked at the small boy and she could see how much he loved him.

She felt a pang in her heart Harry wanted a child and she couldn't give him one, it just wasn't right that she couldn't. A few more minutes passed before Hermione returned and shooed them all out of the room.

The four after saying goodnight to their family went back to the house that was shared by three of them.

* * *

I know it could be longer, more could happen in this chapter than what does, but I wanted Ginny to see the baby quickly not drag it out and move on to the next thing, seeing a new baby will be hard knowing she can't have any so that's the reason for the shortness of this chapter.

On another note have an essay due in on the 26th so not sure when next post will be


	11. Chapter 11

So this post is for Carly bringing with it the news that's there's only 10 more chapters of Choices and then you get the Quidditch one okay, so you can stop asking now!

* * *

Finally Potter

Chapter eleven

"Want a game of chess Harry?"

Ginny suddenly lost the mans attention as he turned to her brother and then looked back at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh go on, go play chess I want to talk to Hermione anyway."

He gave her one of his cheeky grins before leaning in and gently kissing her cheek. He was then gone into the living room with Ron and their game started. Hermione sat down at the table gently bringing her mug of tea with her.

"You okay Gin?"

"Yeah I've just had one hell of a day."

"Oh and of course you can't talk about it since you're an unspeakable."

"Maybe this once I can, I spoke to Remus but I think I need some girly conversation."

Ginny was glad when Hermione smiled. The woman was tired it was easy to see that much but she never allowed that to get in the way, she had never allowed tiredness to get in the way of a job that needed doing and Ginny had fashioned herself on her friend.

"Do you remember that night in fourth year, oh well fifth year for you?"

"When we snuck out of school, travelled to London and then broke into the ministry and ran around your department."

"Yep, do you remember the room right before the Prophecy one?"

Hermione had closed her eyes and her forehead was scrunched up. Ginny watched her for a moment as she reached back to the memories that they had all tried to bury tried to forget. Then her eyes opened and brown met brown and the older woman nodded.

"The room with all the hourglasses."

"Yeah, we call it the time room. Once every month we all take turns to sit in that room and stare at the hourglasses and our memories are brought to the surface."

"It makes you remember the past!"

"Yeah but what you see depends on how you are feeling and well I saw the battle and it just gave me that funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like I was reliving it, I watched Ron fall and part of me knew he'd be fine since he's still alive but that panic that he was going to die was still there."

"I know how you feel, I still have nightmares. Ron doesn't realise it but only last night did I wake up in a cold sweat because I'd dreamt of the battle, I watched as those around me fell to their final fate and I always wake up as the spell goes flying at Ron. I had to check yesterday that he was still lying next to me, I thought that I was seeing things that he was dead and my mind just wanted me to see him there."

Ginny hugged her friend and then smiled.

"I had another vision though."

Hermione looked up at her.

"What was it?"

"Harry proposing, I was late leaving work because I got so caught up in it."

"How did he propose again?"

"He took me to a muggle restaurant then to Kings Cross and took me to the barrier onto the platform and proposed there because it was the place where he first saw me."

"That's so romantic, I wish he had taught Ron a thing or too."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He sat at this very table one night and just looked at me and said, we're getting married."

"He did what?"

"Yeah he looked at me and said we were getting married and then he pulled out the ring and put it on my finger. He didn't ask me he told me."

"Oh that's so romantic."

"Men!"

They laughed and Ginny got up and made another pot of tea. Once it boiled she poured two cups and went back to her seat.

"Hermione there's something else I want to ask you."

"What?"

"Today we received a new prophecy. It was given by someone named Brenda Tamara Michael."

"Mad Brenda no way she actually got a prophecy."

"Hermione, you were the witness to it, and the only reason I'm mentioning this is because well it was about Harry and me, that's what it says on the prophecy ball."

"Oh Ginny I don't remember."

"Please try Hermione."

Ginny took a sip of her tea while Hermione closed her eyes yet again and she shrugged.

"I think she mentioned children but I just shrugged that off. I'm sorry I really can't remember."

Ginny looked at her friend and smiled nodding slowly.

"I understand no worries. I think I better head off home it's late."

She stood hugging her friend as they both yawned and then headed into the living room to find her brother and fiancé locked on the game neither one seemed to notice her and she quickly tapped Harry's shoulder. He turned to her and grinned.

"I'm off home. Don't forget that we're going to look at the wedding places tomorrow, I'll be round by ten o'clock."

With that said she kissed him gently before giving Ron a kiss on the cheek and disappeared off home.

* * *

Okay so again not that much but the prophecy that's been added well that's the last you'll see of it in this story. I know Hermione is the sort of person that is unlikely to forget but she doesn't believe them a hundred percent and the prophecy is actually important for the third part of this story not this one. 


	12. Chapter 12

Finally Potter

Chapter twelve

Ginny stood in the kitchen of her brother's house tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. She had told Harry ten o'clock and she had meant ten o'clock they had their first meeting at half past ten and she had wanted to be there early so they could look around.

"What you still doing here?"

Ginny looked at Ron and rolled her eyes pointing upstairs as a door banged shut. Seconds later a messy black head appeared in the kitchen a goofy grin on his face. She didn't melt like she usually did but kept a stern look on her face.

"I think I'm in trouble."

"Yeah you are, its twenty past ten Harry twenty minutes I've been waiting for you. Now you better be ready otherwise I'll put you back in a coma."

"Ouch you've messed up this time Potter."

Ginny just looked at the two men and at her watch.

"I'll meet you at Caergwrle Castle, you better come straight away."

She instantly disappeared from the room she was in and seconds later found herself among the ruins of an ancient castle. She looked up at the sky the sun was shinning down on her. A pop sounded next to her and she spotted her fiancé standing next to her.

"Where are we?"

"Five miles from Wrexham."

He nodded and she looked at the ruins, they were beautiful she had to admit that she was glad that they had picked this place as an option.

"Hello you must be Miss Weasley and this I'm guessing is your fiancé."

"Call me Ginny, and this is Harry."

Ginny shook the mans hand seconds before Harry did. The man then led them around the ruins showing them some of the features that would make it such a special location for the wedding.

"When's the date?"

"November 7th."

He nodded and looked at the sky.

"We might have to use some charms to keep the rain out but that shouldn't be a problem. Now do you have any questions?"

Ginny shook her head but Harry spoke up.

"We want the wedding to be small and private is there a way to ensure that the press can be kept away from the ceremony?"

"We can work on that, at the moment no but again I'm sure we can work out some charms that will aid us on that problem."

Ginny and Harry said thanks you to the man and walked away a little to have a last look. Ginny was holding Harry's hand smiling in the sunlight.

"What you think Harry?"

"It's nice but I don't like it."

"Okay, well we should head over to Urquhart. We're meeting with a wizard guide there in an hour."

"Can we stop for dinner, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Harry put a pout on his face and she smiled.

"Fine there's a café near by, we'll eat there."

Then with that there was two pops and they had left the Welsh countryside for Scotland.

* * *

Again I know its short but so much is happening at the moment that I haven't got time to lengthen it.

Okay one thing and that's about the third story. I think I might have given the wrong impression it is no where near ready to be posted I have the prologue and that is it. At the moment my attention has gone to my other stories as I have writers block where this is concerned.

So like I said I added the prophecy in this story so that you're not all surprised when it turns up in the third part, but the third part will not be posted before next summer as I've got other stories that are going to be posted first, sorry.

And as for this story I think somebody had thought it ended with the last chapter, but no this goes completely up to their wedding day, so still got a lot to do since this chapter is set at the beginning of June and the wedding is the beginning of November.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally Potter

Chapter thirteen

"You look lovely Gin."

"Thanks hun."

"You have a little bit of something just here."

Ginny smiled as Harry leaned over and with his thumb rubbed at a spot just below her lip. As the tip of his thumb touched her lip she felt a thrill run through her and smiled coyly at him.

"I love you Harry."

"I know, and I love you too."

She leaned over and gently touched his lips with her own. As her eyes closed she saw a bright flash through her lids. Opening her eyes and pulling away from Harry she saw some guy standing there with a camera.

"Harry what are you doing so far north?"

She looked around and signalled to a waitress that she wanted the bill. The woman was quick coming over and she slid her some muggle money climbing quickly to her feet.

"Harry come on we better be going, we have to get back."

"Where are the pair of you going?"

Harry looked at her and back at the man smiling slightly.

"We're on our way to met with some friends in Hogwarts; we're already starting to prepare for the ceremony. So if you don't mind we better get going don't want to be late."

Ginny took Harry's hand and they ran out of the shop up the secluded path to Urquhart Castle. As they reached the top of the small hill the pair looked out. Standing in front of them was a large castle in all its glory.

Ginny had seen the muggle photos and none of them showed the castle in this form only the ruins that the muggle could see. She thought that they were missing out on so much of the beauty but then she knew as a witch she was extremely lucky.

"Wow Ginny this place is so beautiful."

"You'll have to thank Hermione she chose it."

The pair walked down to the entrance and into the lower levels. There was a muggle couple close to them commenting on how beautiful this place was and pointing at the clouds. Ginny looked up and saw the blue ceiling, it was painted with fluffy white clouds and she smiled at them.

"Hello you're Harry Potter aren't you?"

The two turned to see an aged man smiling at them. His white hair was thinning on top but his violet eyes shone with some sort of happiness. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers and a jumper that made him fit in with the muggles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; this is my lovely fiancée Ginny."

Ginny took his hand and smiled as he kissed it. Then he looked around and pulled the pair towards a side staircase.

"Muggles see this as a stairway to nothing, that it led up to the higher level that was destroyed when the castle was blown up by the muggles."

"They blew it up?"

Ginny heard the surprise in Harry's voice as they followed the man up to the wizard only area.

"Yeah it was blown up by the muggles in 1692 they were trying to prevent it from becoming a stronghold for the Jacobites but what they didn't realise is that Nicolas Flamel loved this place and hours before it was due to be destroyed he came here and put an enchantment on it to protect it from muggle destructive weapons and then when the explosion went off he used his powers to make it look like ruins to the muggles."

They reached the wizard level and Ginny looked around it was gorgeous. The walls were covered in wooden panels that were draped in tapestries that reminded her of the walls in Hogwarts. There were suits of armour placed in sections that gave it an aged look.

"It's gorgeous here, and it'll be prefect if it rains because we'll be inside."

The man smiled at them and they looked around a little.

"Is this all there is of the Wizarding area?"

"No there is more in fact if you come through here this will be where the ceremony would be performed for you."

Ginny followed the man into the room at the very end of the corridor. She gasped as she looked around; it was a long room almost the same size as the Great Hall of Hogwarts. There was a large stain glassed window at one end that showed a young man with a wand in his hand. Under it was the name Nicolas Flamel.

"This is a secure room and the only people who will be granted access are those whom you invite to the wedding."

"What if the press turn up?"

"Are they likely to?"

Ginny laughed at the mans response to Harry's question she moved towards a statue of a phoenix and turned to look at him.

"It's likely that they will turn up they did at Ron and Hermione's wedding and at Neville's wedding to April."

"It's because you saved us from _him_ isn't it that's why they want to turn up at your wedding."

"Yeah that's it, will you be able to keep them out."

"Of course, if any of them do turn up they will be made to stay outside. I'll make sure that we have guides that won't let them in."

Ginny smiled as she walked back to Harry taking his hand.

"I love it. Oh will we be able to keep the muggles away on the wedding day."

"We can close it to the public, when exactly are you planning the wedding."

"November 7th"

He looked up at the ceiling and nodded.

"That'll be fine, we can do that."

Ginny smiled and looked at the man.

"Can we have a moment please?"

"Of course, I'll just be outside."

"I don't want to go look at Goodrich castle I want to get married here."

Harry took her hand and he smiled down at her kissing her forehead gently.

"I agree, I'll go sort it out now."

She watched as he disappeared and when he returned he grinned at her.

"Now we have one less thing to sort out. Come on we better get back we've got that surprise party for Neville and April to get to."

With that the two left Scotland to head back to London.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally Potter

Chapter fourteen

Ginny hid herself behind the sofa in Neville's living room making herself as small as possible. Hermione was curled up next to her and she put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. The two were trying to be quiet.

Next to Hermione was Bryan, April's brother, trying to make sure his foot didn't stick out of the end of the seat. Harry had pushed himself behind the armchair and Ron was stood behind the open door.

A click sounded and Neville and April entered and with them came happy laughter. Ginny bit her lip hoping that they hadn't intended an early night together the lights came on in the living room and she heard somebody drop into the sofa.

"It's so good to be back home Nev."

"Yeah. I'm surprised nobody is here though I would have thought that Ron would have at least turned up to try and scare us."

"He's behind the door."

"What?"

"I can see his arm look."

Ginny looked at Hermione smiling gently, their plan seemed to be working so far. Ginny could hear Ron's shuffling feet and then heard his voice.

"Surprise. Welcome back, enjoy your honeymoon?"

"It was fantastic, the beach was so white and the sea so clean."

"You actually made it to the beach?"

"Yeah twice in two weeks!"

The two men laughed and Ginny could just picture April's blush. As Ron continued to talk Ginny stood up slowly with Hermione and Bryan then without hesitation the three leaned over and grabbed April.

She screamed and Neville spun in his chair to look at them. He laughed as Harry popped his head out from behind the chair.

"Welcome back Neville. How's married life treating you?"

He grinned as Harry threw himself over the chair so he could sit in it. Ginny gave April a knowing smile and went and sat on the arm of the chair.

"It's going great but this is the challenge now keeping it going."

"You'll find it easy Nev, not much changes except now you have to do as April says."

Hermione hit Ron as Bryan hugged his sister. He sat next to her on the sofa and Ron took the third seat letting Hermione sit on the arm. Neville though looked at Ginny and she blushed a little looking at the floor.

"I'm guessing you're feeling better Gin?"

"Yeah Nev, look I'm really sorry about what I did –"

"No worries Ginny alls forgotten. How are the arrangements coming for your big day?"

She felt Harry's hand taking her own as he answered.

"We've set the date November 7th and the wedding will take place in Urquhart castle up in Scotland its next to Loch Ness, so it's beautiful."

"Yeah and it means if Ron turns up in orange we can throw him into the Loch and let Nessie have him."

Harry and Hermione laughed but the others just looked at them. Ginny wondered what they were laughing about and Hermione seemed to pick up on this.

"Wait your serious aren't you?"

"Of course."

Ginny looked at Harry he looked stunned by this.

"You mean Nessie is real?"

"Yeah, wait you two are thinking like muggles aren't you?"

Ginny noticed a blush on Hermione as Harry nodded but they dropped the conversation suddenly when April spoke up.

"Where's the others it's not like them to miss a party?"

Ron spoke up quickly.

"Hogwarts is still teaching, Remus is up there covering for Richardson you know the Defence teacher. Then Percy is with Pen she had the baby yesterday –"

"I missed her having the baby!"

"He's gorgeous April, he has lots of black hair and big blue eyes. Oh and they've named him River, River Arthur Weasley."

April sighed at Ginny's words but then Hermione spoke up.

"We could have used you there though April. It was a tough birth five hours in labour and we almost lost Pen, she went into shock and stopped breathing. Then he was breach so we had problems getting him out. You should have seen Percy he was almost in tears he thought he was going to lose her."

Everyone in the room fell silent and looked at Hermione April though just gasped.

"Is he okay or still under supervision."

"We supervised him today but he seems to be doing alright. We took the charms off him and he's breathing on his own now, he's feeding as well which is a plus. Pen's still really ill though we're going to have to keep her in for at least another week. We're hoping we can have her out in time for the anniversary celebrations. You'll have to call in on her tomorrow she'll be glad to see you."

"Why didn't you tell us about that?"

Hermione spun slightly to look at Ginny.

"Oh sorry we didn't want to worry you but April will need to know since she's back tomorrow and she'll be taking over Penny's care."

"So where are the others anyway?"

Neville seemed to have felt the tension that had filled the room and Harry taking Ginny's hand pulling her onto his lap before he answered.

"Bill is babysitting Robin and Charlie is out with Paula it's her parent's fiftieth wedding anniversary so they've gone for some fancy meal."

The group sat there laughing gently and before long they all said goodnight and Ginny found her way back to her apartment.

* * *

Just want to let you know that for the next two weeks there's probably not going to be a post because I have two essays to write and two seminars to prepare, but as soon as they're out of the way you'll get you next post

Kris


	15. Chapter 15

Finally Potter

Chapter fifteen

Wednesday showed itself sooner than Ginny had expected and with it her day off work. She was sat on her sofa drinking a mug of tea with a banana in her hand when a knock came on her door.

She stood up and opened it to find Harry standing there looking at some guy coming out of the apartment opposite. She realised suddenly that the man was his cousin the boy he had grown up with it.

"Come in Harry."

The other man looked at them and nodded as he turned and walked out of the building heading towards the muggle street. Harry walked into her flat and closed the door looking her up and down a sly grin coming to his face.

"I do believe Miss Weasley that you have forgotten our plans, unless you are intending to go dressed like that."

She looked down at herself she was dressed in a pair of tight shorts and an even tighter strap top. She had just climbed out of bed a few minutes ago and her hair had a fly away look that Harry's always had.

"Maybe I should go get dressed."

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Should I?"

"Can you get the twentieth off work Harry? We'll go to Cardiff and look at flowers, rings and caterers."

She smacked her forehead and ran into her bedroom pulling through her wardrobe. Quickly she got out a pair of jeans and a cream T-shirt that had the quote 'I like men like I like my Coffee, rich' and pulled it over her head.

She found her cream boots and pulled them on and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail allowing strands to fall onto her face. She got back into the living room to find Harry eating the last of her banana drinking her tea.

"Well are you ready then Potter."

He grinned and the pair disappeared to the train station in Cardiff. When they arrived Ginny took his hand and lead him along the familiar path, passed Weatherspoons, down the arcades until they reached O'Neils the pub.

Ginny then led Harry passed the old church and through the pass that cut through its graveyard. Looking at the ground she could see the small golden numbers that indicated the graves that had once sat in the graveyard. Then pulling him into the Queen's Arcade Ginny moved down to the basement level and pulled out her wand.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, Harry just keep an eye out for the muggles."

She tapped the door three times and it swung open, quickly she grabbed Harry and dragged him through closing the door behind them. The sun shone down on them and Ginny smiled up at Harry as they began to walk around.

"So where should we go first?"

"How about the flower shop?"

She pointed to a large sign that hung over a door and they headed towards it. She laughed as they entered the shop, there was no roof on the building and the sunlight just continued to shine down onto the thousands of flowers that were on show.

A small man hobbled towards them a warm smile on his face.

"Bore da. Croeso i Caerdydd."

Ginny exchanged a look with Harry but the old man just smiled at them.

"Saesneg. Christian helpu rhain pobl."

The old man hobbled away from them and was replaced by a younger man of around thirty; he had long wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled happily at Ginny.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse my tad he's forgotten how to speak English."

"What did he say?"

"Well my guess is that he started by saying Bore da."

"Yeah and something about a car."

The man laughed lightly at Harry's words and his grin widened.

"Do you mean Croeso i Caerdydd?"

"Yeah that's the car thing."

"He said good morning and welcome to Cardiff. Then Saesneg means English and he called me over to help you. I'm Christian by the way."

"Oh I'm Harry and this is my fiancée Ginny."

"Nice to meet you, so how can I help?"

Ginny smiled as she looked around.

"Well we want to try and decide what flowers we want for our wedding."

"Well then you've come to the right place, have you thought about what colours you're wedding is going to be centred around?"

Ginny looked at Harry and he shrugged but she smiled happily.

"I was thinking of white and pink."

Christian smiled at her and she could see Harry looking shocked.

"I'm not wearing anything pink!"

She laughed rolling her eyes.

"No silly you'll be dressed in black and so will Ron, but I wanted to have pink for my bridesmaids and I think that maybe the pink and white could be our main colour."

"I'm having a pink wedding."

Ginny wanted to hit him and hard but before they could carry on Christian had spoken up.

"If you would like to look at the flowers first, I think there may be some that you will like."

The man led them over to a multicoloured area and turned smiling at them.

"Okay so this is the first stop, this is the Lily area. Now the flowers I'm about to show you are called Zantedeschia but are more commonly known as Crystal Blush. These are actually white flowers which attain a pink blush. Now this kind of flower is perfect for a bouquet."

He leaned over and picked up a small bunch of flowers and handed them to Ginny, she looked at them carefully before turning to Harry he was smiling slightly and she couldn't work out why. The flowers were some of the most beautiful she had ever seen.

"I really like these, what do you think Harry?"

"They're gorgeous."

She looked at him closely knowing he was hiding something but just shrugged it away as Christian took the flowers back from her. He had a clipboard in his hand and he scribbled something down onto it before turning back to them.

"Okay so if you'd like to follow me I'll take you to look at another kind of flower now."

They followed behind him as he turned down a path on the left to the lilies and walked down about a hundred meters before stopping and pointing on his right.

"These are Phlox and the kind I'm going to be showing you are called 'Phlox maculata' or the Phlox flower power. Now these flowers are more likely to be used as a centre piece for the reception tables than in a wedding bouquet and they are a creamy white colour with a hint of pink."

Christian again handed Ginny a bunch of flowers and she knew instantly why these were better for a centre piece they were almost like a small mound. But again the mix of the colour was lovely she didn't like them as much as the first but then they could be used at the reception for something nice.

"Harry what do you think?"

"I liked the lilies better, but they're nice."

She nodded and Christian again scribbled something down before taking the flowers from them.

"Okay folks this way please."

He moved off again further down the path until he came to a small cross road and he turned left heading towards the centre of the open aired building. He stopped just off from the centre and smiled at the pair.

"These are tulips and okay they're not very uncommon but the ones I'm going to show you are special bread that for century's only wizards could get. They are known by muggles as 'Tulipa darwin hybrid' after the wizard Charles Darwin who brought them to the muggles attention, of course they think they're some hybrid whatever that is, but they are beautiful. They are pink salmon colour that gets lighter as you go down giving it a white hint."

He pulled a bunch out of the mass and Ginny smiled biting her lower lip. They were gorgeous just what she had wanted. Her mind began to place them with the lilies in her bouquet imagining herself walking down the aisle with them in her hands.

Harry was looking at her and his eyes brought her back to where she was.

"You love them don't you Gin?"

"What's not to love they'll go great with the lilies and we could use them both as centre pieces as well."

Christian again scribbled something down and smiled at the pair.

"Okay this way please."

He led them further towards the front of the shop and stopped in front of a large multicoloured area.

"These are Ixia acaulis and well they're completely white and I think could be very pretty for the reception, not the best for the bouquet."

Ginny took the flowers that were offered and she brought them to her face taking a deep breath to pick up their scent. They were pretty and she loved the way they looked.

"Okay so do you like them?"

"I do, Harry?"

"They're very pretty."

"Okay so let's go look at."

"Umm, excuse me but I think we've seen enough, unless you want to see anymore Harry?"

Ginny looked at him and he seemed to stare into her eyes and shook his head.

"No I think we've seen the flowers that we should get."

Christian looked at the pair and it was Harry that spoke up.

"We'd like those lilies for the wedding bouquet."

"Anything else with them?"

"No just them for the bouquet and if Ginny agrees, I'd like the tulips and Ixia for the reception."

Christian looked at Ginny and she just nodded and he scribbled something down.

"When is the wedding day?"

"November 7th."

"Okay so if you can give me the address we can have them delivered on the 6th."

Harry took care of the details while Ginny just stood there looking around. When it was done they left the shop to head to the next one.

* * *

Okay so now I won't be around at all next week so this will have to do until a week Monday. Sorry 


	16. Chapter 16

Finally Potter

Chapter sixteen

"Well that was fun, where too next?"

"How did you know what flowers to order?"

"I could tell which ones you wanted from looking at your face."

"I wanted the tulips with the lilies in my bouquet."

"I know but I like the lilies on their own."

She looked closely at the man in front of her and unanswered questions came to her mind.

"Why did you look all funny when he showed us the lilies?"

"They were beautiful."

"There's more to it than that Harry."

"Okay well I like lilies. I've liked them for a while and it's not because they're pretty flowers it's because well this will sound stupid but it's as if they're connected to my mum."

Ginny smiled gently at the man she loved and took his hand. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen that connection after all Lily had been his mothers name, although the flowers had no connection to her the shared name did.

"I think its sweet you think like that hunny."

He grinned and she kissed him gently before looking around the area they were in.

"How about we go look for rings now?"

He nodded and she pulled him towards the jewellers. It was an odd looking building, not quite any shape, part of it looked oval but then there was a square like part towards the back. Ginny opened the door and a dusty smell hit her.

An elderly man stood behind the counter and he smiled kindly at them. He was dressed in purple robes and had a top hat on that had stars covering it. She smiled as they stood in front of him.

"Good day, how could I help you?"

"We want to look at wedding rings."

The man smiled at Harry pulled out a piece of parchment. A measuring tap appeared and wrapped itself around Ginny's finger and the man marked down a number it then did the same with Harry and he pulled something out from behind.

"What type of rings would you like?"

"Unique ones."

Ginny smiled up at Harry as she said it and she saw the tinkle in his eye. They looked back at the man and he nodded pulling out a cushion like box that contained a number of rings.

"This one's unique it's called the Celtic swan and it takes its design from the idea that Celts believed birds, especially Swans, to be Celestial messengers and bearers of magical power. This is a rose gold ring and is eighteen carat."

The man pointed out the rings in question and she smiled at Harry, they were gorgeous with the figures of the swans giving them details.

"Can we see some others?"

The man nodded at Harry's request and pulled out another ring from the cushion.

"These are fashioned on the sixteenth century style and is based on a ring that the muggles have in some museum of theirs in London. Now this is actually silver sterling but that doesn't make it any less beautiful."

He placed the rings on the counter in front of them and Ginny looked closely at them, they were gorgeous but she didn't want a silver wedding ring she wanted gold, but Harry seemed to be studying it closely.

"What does it say?"

Ginny wondered what Harry meant when he asked this but then she caught sight of script inside the ring. The man smiled at the pair.

"It says 'in thy brest my hart doth rest' it's old English very nice."

He gazed at her and she saw him shake his head.

"The young lady isn't impressed, okay what about this one. It's a traditional Irish style ring and with trinity knots all around is a beautiful way to express your loving commitment. A Trinity knot, representative of the infinite and endless nature of your love for one another, its prefect isn't it."

He placed the gold rings onto the counter and Ginny was surprised by how small they seemed, they weren't as big as the solid gold band worn by Hermione and Ron but they were very pretty.

"They're gorgeous."

"I knew your lady would like this one."

"Can we see any more?"

Ginny knew that Harry didn't want to pick the first ring that they saw it had to be prefect just like their love. She knew that he had spent three weeks looking for her engagement ring with its deep red stone sat among the gold. Ron had commented on how Gryffindor it was but Ginny knew that Harry hadn't even thought of that when he bought it.

She watched as the man pulled out another set of rings. Again they were gold and seemed to have the same knot like style only this time it wasn't set on the band but cut through the band.

"This is the heron ring, and I believe that fits the pair of you, the heroes of the wizarding world. But this is actually a Welsh ring and it goes with the story of Rhiannon. It is said that all water birds were sacred to the bird goddess, Annwym who was also known as Rhiannon, but the heron was seen in Celtic lore as being her embodiment, the Lady of the Lake, who held within herself the sacred powers of the land itself. In ancient Wales the heron, Cryr, was seen as the primal creator and giver of life."

"It's a bit chunky isn't it?"

"No Harry it just looks like that because the last one was so small."

He nodded but didn't look convinced in the least so the old man pulled out another set of rings to replace the heron ones. These ones were again silver and Ginny was slightly disappointed she wanted gold not silver.

"Okay so this one is a Renaissance love sentiment with period English spelling around the inside of the band, which says 'faithles to none yet faithful to one', and it's a 16th century poesy ring, and a decorative floral motif embellishes the outside."

"I like it, that's really sweet."

Harry looked at Ginny and she smiled gently but she knew he could tell that she wasn't too impressed with it. The older man seemed to pick up on this as well as he showed them another set of rings. These ones were different; both were again silver in colour but that was the only common thing between them. The female ring was delicate with a stone where as the male was chunky with writing.

"Okay so this is the last unique ring that I have. It's called 'Guinevere Poesy' and is a unique style with a diamond puzzle ring paired with a 'semper amemus' which means 'our love is forever' it is said to be a magnificent combination that speaks volumes about how you see her - a creative spirit deserving of the most unique expression of your love."

He picked up at the ring and brought it close to Harry so he could really look at it.

"It's based on legendary Turkish wedding rings and is just lovely."

Harry looked at Ginny as if really looking at her.

"What do you think Gin?"

"It is lovely, but it's not gold."

"But it is a Guinevere ring, and it could be for my Ginevra."

He was smiling coyly at her and she knew that this was his favourite and she had to admit that even though they weren't gold the one she would wear was very beautiful. She loved the stone it looked like a diamond. The old man was watching her carefully and looked back at Harry.

"I could easily get you this in gold if you would like it, and the stone can be changed from a diamond to a sapphire or ruby."

Ginny looked at her hand she was already wearing a ruby in her gold ring and didn't want her wedding ring to look the same as it so she turned to Harry.

"If you want the Guinevere ring we'll get it as long as it can be in gold, we'll even keep the diamond."

Harry grinned happily at her before making the deal with the jeweller. Then they left the shop to find a caterer before heading back to London.

* * *

Okay so this is really a quick post, I have two minutes and this is going up, I haven't read through it in a while so if there are any mistakes really sorry 


	17. Chapter 17

Finally Potter

Chapter seventeen

The sun shone down and Harry stood in front of the stage looking out at the group of people. The ceremony was only just starting and Ginny could tell that he was surprised by the differences that this years had over the last.

Harry was alone on the stage and was the one who would be leading in the memorial service that would take place before the party. He had only been involved in the one before so Ginny guessed he was unaware of how each year it was different.

The first year they had just had a service where the students of Hogwarts along with a few invited guests had attended. It had been Ginny's final year in Hogwarts and as Head Girl she had done a special reading while Richard Jenkins the Head Boy had listed those who had been lost.

Then for the second anniversary Ron and Hermione had told the world of Harry's heroics listing all the adventures they had been through and of everything he had had to fight. It had been touching and Ginny still remembered sitting there.

Of course the third year had been special since so many people had been involved and it was of course Harry's first year awake after the ceremony. But this year it was going to be just Harry speaking and nobody else.

Ginny was sat in the front row between Hermione and Neville. She could feel fluttering in her stomach and she looked between the two of them, both were rather pale and she knew it was because they too were thinking of that horrible day four years ago.

Suddenly a silence fell over the audience and Ginny looked up at Harry standing there, he was paler than normal but looked ready to start speaking.

"It has been four years since we've known fear and terror. In the four years of peace the lives of all those affected have altered dramatically and we've all had to come to terms with the way in which our lives have altered. However more importantly and with much more difficulty we have had to come to terms with living without our loved ones and friends. I would like everyone to take the next two minutes to remember those we lost."

As the silence stretched out Ginny closed her eyes and allowed the memories to take over. She remembered sitting in the Burrow with her mother at the cooker making something for them all to eat. Then there would be her father sitting on the chair with his face hidden within the prophet reading up on the latest news.

She could just picture Bill and Charlie sat playing exploding snap while her mum would yell at Bill to get his hair cut. Then Fred and George would be in the corner working on something that they shouldn't be, with every few minutes they would flick something at Percy who was sat on another chair reading a book.

Then she could see Ron opposite her with a chess set between them smiling. She loved this memory of her family, she couldn't even remember if it was real anymore but it didn't matter because her family had always been like that.

As she sat there her memories shifted and she saw Luna sitting next to her in a lesson with Colin on her other side. It was strange how time passed and she didn't like it, she would give anything to have these people back and she knew she wasn't the only one.

"We've all lost a lot of people some more than others and today isn't a day to dwell on the deaths on the sadness, our loved ones would like us to remember them as filled with life and happy. I wish to tell you of some of my own happy memories with those that were lost."

He smiled down at the front row and Ginny smiled happily up at him.

"I think everyone knows of the first people I lost, my parents and it won't come as a surprise for me to say I have no memories of them, but that doesn't mean I haven't learnt about them. Someone dear to me once said that as long as we remember our loved ones they'll never leave us."

Ginny saw the way his focus slipped and his eyes seemed to focus on Remus.

"One of my father's best friends is still alive and he's sitting in the front row. Remus Lupin has become like an uncle to me over the last few years and because of him I can say that my parents live on in a form other than as the parents of the boy-who- lived."

"Then there was my godfather Sirius Black, he was an innocent man believed guilty for something that he never did. He died six years ago saving not only my life but the lives of my friends. He was a heroic man and that's how I'll always remember him."

People around Ginny seemed to be a little confused by what this had to do with the memorial service; he wasn't speaking of how these people died but of their lives and how they touched his. Ginny thought though this was fitting because there was more to these people than death and to most that's all that had been remembered.

"Then there were a group of people that became my family, they welcomed me into their home and showed me love even though they didn't have to. I'm talking of a family that I will soon be legally a part of the Weasleys. Most people know of my relationship with the youngest two of that family, my best friend Ron and fiancée Ginny but their family has been more to me than I can possibly explain."

"Mrs Weasley cared for me as another son, taking care of me, worrying about me and even giving me the same knit wear she always gave her sons. Then there were Fred and George, they lightened the atmosphere for me, I remember my second year when people thought I was the heir of Slytherin they joked about so much that they made me laugh.

"Mr Weasley now he fascinated me because muggles fascinated him. In a time where it was social suicide to have anything to do with muggles he worked with them protecting them from the wizarding menace trying to learn of their ways. They've gone now but the remaining Weasleys still welcome me into their homes."

"Then there was my first fiancée most people know of her but not much about her. Luna Lovegood meant a lot to me and she made me realise that in a world of darkness there can still be light. I lost her and thought I'd never love again because she was perfect for me, but the war altered me so much that all our ideals changed."

Ginny met his eyes and nodded slightly as if trying to indicate that she completely understood what Harry was doing.

"I bet that you're all wondering why I've told you all this but I'm trying to show that the people that you are remembering are more than just victims to Voldemort they were people. Each one was different and meant something to at least one other person. We must never forget what has happened because people died. It is four years ago to the minute that I defeated Voldemort and please join me once more to remember those people that we all cared for that gave their lives so that we could be free."

Ginny sat there once more in silence remembering all her friends and family that she had lost. She hated this day so much but it was a good way to make sure that it was never forgotten.


	18. Chapter 18

Finally Potter

Chapter eighteen

Ginny picked up her glass and took a sip as the music played around her. She was sat in the Great Hall of the Hogwarts castle the ceremony had finished and the party had started. Harry was outside with Ron and the other boys playing a game of Quidditch.

Ginny had thought of going out with them to the Quidditch pitch but she realised that they needed some alone time, the boys needed to spend some time together to do guy things and they didn't get to have a lot of time alone.

The people in the hall seemed to be having a good time; the students were dancing to the music while the professors were mingling with the guests. Remus and Snape had seemed to have disappeared and Ginny got the feeling they were out with the others.

A finger in Ginny's nose drew her attention back to where she was, Sirius had taken a liking to her he pulled on her hair whenever he could and liked to stick his fingers in her nose or mouth. At nearly eighteen months old he was adorable his sandy hair in small spikes and his big blue eyes shining.

It seemed that he had a lot in common with his mother as today he had no nose, it wasn't something he was yet able to control but the signs were there that he was going to be a metamorphmagus.

Tonks looked tired sitting next to her and she was happily taking sips of her own drink. Hermione was next to her with Robin sitting on the next seat. Then Penelope had the next seat with little River in a basket on the table and April had the seat next to Ginny.

They didn't get to spend much time alone together and Ginny quite liked spending time with them. It was strange how they had become her closest friends and she enjoyed having girly time without Harry.

"Isn't it strange being here on this day?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, the older looked a little sad and Ginny had to agree it was a strange feeling to be here.

"Why is it strange Aunty Hermione?"

"Well Robin, you're too young to remember but when Voldemort was in power it was a very scary time and nobody felt safe. When he was defeated it was in the grounds of Hogwarts and we were all here on that day, well almost all of us."

"Why who wasn't here?"

"I was with you baby. You were only one years old and we were at home."

Ginny watched the way that Penelope gently rocked River Robin though looked like she still had more questions she wanted to ask.

"I wanted to be here, sometimes I wish I had been so that I could have fought but then I might have ended up dead. I couldn't have helped on that day anyway I was so bad you remember what state I was in, I was lucky that they let me out of St Mungo's so soon."

It was a true statement; Tonks had been captured by Death Eaters shortly before the final battle had taken place. She had been in Gringotts trying to capture the Death Eaters that had decided to attack when she had been taken along with Kingsley, Fleur and Bill. Fleur and Kingsley had been left dead but Tonks had managed to escape.

April looked around and sighed.

"I hate it, hate thinking about that day. I know I should have been involved but instead I hid in the common room with so many. I feel like I let a lot of people down, I was here and yet I didn't do anything.

"That was probably for the best, so many died April, I was lucky and so was everyone else that survived. Come on you've seen that we've all got problems because of what we did."

Ginny smiled kindly as she finished and picked up her wine again.

"Oh I'm going to go look for bridesmaid dresses next weekend, you'll all be coming right?"

"Sorry I'm going away with Remus this weekend just the two of us; Harry said he'd have Sirius for us."

"Wait you're trusting him with Sirius, you do know that Ron will be with him."

"Yep but I so need a break."

"Do I get a dress Aunty Ginny?"

"Of course you do darling, you, April and Hermione will be dressing up."

The conversations carried on long into the night as they all celebrated being alive for another day.

* * *

Just answering one thing, you wouldn't have heard about this being planned because the Minister of Magic (Dumbledore) did the planning. Every year they remember the final battle and therefore they knew it was coming but the organising wasn't all that important. 


	19. Chapter 19

Finally Potter

Chapter nineteen

It was early. Very early barely passed eight when Ginny left her apartment. She found herself in the small village of Hogsmeade just south of Hogwarts; slowly she walked up to the establishment. However instead of entering the main building she walked around the back.

She looked around where she was standing surrounded by graves. She didn't like being here but she had something she needed to do. The closer to the wedding they were getting the worse she was feeling about betraying Luna.

Slowly she found the grave she had been searching for, it was under a large oak tree that gave a gentle shade over the slab that had a simple engraving of a name. She gently lowered herself so that she was sat in front of it and smiled slightly looking down on it.

"It's been a while mate hasn't it? I can't believe its been four years since I last actually saw you; since I had you standing next to me making stupid faces at the first years as they walked passed us. Telling boys where they should go, we had fun together."

She sighed as she sat there.

"I know that you're watching us, you always were one of those people that would do that. So I'm sure you won't be surprised to know that I'm engaged to Harry. Luna the only thing is that I feel guilty. So guilty."

"Its weird part of me thinks that I'm betraying Neville because my heart belonged to him for so long and so much happened between us. But of course you know all about my relationship with Neville we never could keep those things secret could we? But he's married to another woman and he's happy and I'm happy for him too."

"But then I also feel guilty about you, you were so in love with Harry and he with you. I feel that I've stolen him from you and it's stupid because you can't have him now but yet you still have him. I know he's moving on because it's what you'd want him to do but you're still with him."

She turned and watched a small bird fly across the sky skipping over the grave tops.

"I love him Luna I really do, and I promise you that I will never do anything that will hurt him. I care for him more than I ever thought possible. I just hope that I'm doing the right thing part of me is so worried that I'm not suppose to be with him."

A breeze played across her features and she felt her hair fly up around her face. A fuzzy feeling took over her stomach and suddenly she felt calm. She smiled down at the grave shaking her head slowly.

"You're right Luna. Thanks."

Slowly she pulled herself up and looked around. Walking passed more graves she found two more that she wanted to see. Looking at the one on the left there was engraved the name Arthur Weasley and next to it one which held two names, Fred and George.

Ginny knew that people thought it weird that Fred and George shared a grave and yet to those that had known them so well it made sense. They were always so close sharing everything it was only fitting that they were to spend eternity together.

Slowly she waved her wand and flowers appeared on both graves bright and colourful. Smiling she sat between the two happy to be near those that had played such a big part in her life helping to shape her into the woman that she was.

"Hello daddy, I miss you. Oh and you two as well. Sorry it's been a while but life's a bit busy at the moment. Last time I came was after Ron's wedding wasn't it. Well things have really changed. Daddy you're a grandfather again, you're first Grandson River Arthur Weasley. Yep so that means you two are yet again uncles."

She sniffed a little and rubbed at her eyes.

"He's gorgeous guys, he really is but he's so little. He's going to be a right little Wesley though and if he's anything like his sister he'll be acting like you two. She's a right little trouble maker now. What else don't you know yet?"

Ginny scrunched up her nose and smiled.

"I'm getting married, Harry asked me in November. It was kinda sweet he took me to Kings Cross right to the spot where we first met and asked me to marry him. We're getting married on the 7th November. I'm really nervous to tell you the truth, I wish you were still here to make me laugh and feel safe."

"Bill's going to give me away he said that he'll step up, I know he's only stepping in for you but I'm glad he's agreed. Charlie is going to bring mum and make sure that she's okay he did it at Ron and Hermione's wedding. Then Percy is just going to be there with Penelope helping to take care of River and Ron will be Harry's best man."

She twirled her hands almost nervously.

"I'm scared that our marriage won't work out. What if he suddenly realises that he doesn't love me? Or worse what if he decides he can't live without children? I can't give him children no matter how much I want to, it's not fair."

"He only wants you, just as you are."

Ginny spun around and looked at the figure standing behind her, small tears had formed in her eyes but the man just smiled and dropped down next to her.

"Hello Mr Weasley, Fred, George it's good to be back, I told you I was going to ask Ginny to marry me and she said yes. Thank you for everything I promise you that I will take care of her and won't cause her any harm. I love her just the way she is, and even with the three of you gone she's got enough brothers to make my life hell if I hurt her."

Harry laughed lightly and Ginny leaned in to kiss him.

"What you doing here?"

"Come to see Luna, want to join me?"

Ginny shook her head and stood up.

"I should be getting back; I have to be in work soon, I'm suppose to be there by ten."

Harry smiled and leaned in kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you tonight then baby."

She nodded and wiping her eye turned and walked out of the grounds so she could return to London and her job.


	20. Chapter 20

Finally Potter

Chapter twenty

June soon disappeared and the warmth of July had shown itself. Ginny was sat in her office with a pile of papers in front of her. She was suppose to be researching the affect of knowledge over the universe but her mind wasn't on her work.

She loved this room and hated it at the same time. It was a strange sensation to be in a room filled with tanks of floating brains. Her memory of the first time she was here directed her attitude. She had been fourteen nearing fifteen when she had first entered this room.

That night she had witnessed Ron summoning one of these very brains to himself and the affects had been dangerous. She hadn't understood at the time how lucky Ron was to come out alive. The amount of knowledge in this room would be enough to kill the smartest of people.

Flipping the parchment over she looked at the illustration of the brains and which quarter held what information. She knew this work was important learning which part of the brain held which information; it could help them to discover how to help those like her mother in times to come.

Although she knew she should be working on this assignment she had a catalogue from Silvas dresses. Caroline Silvas was the top witch bridesmaid and flower girl dress maker in all of Britain and her designs were fantastic. Ginny was trying to decide what to put Hermione, April and Robin in.

Flipping through the pages she let the images soak through her mind. Almost at once she found a dress that she wanted for Robin there were so many to pick from but when she saw the soft rose colour of this dress mixed with the white she knew it was the one for her.

However her choice for her two bridesmaids was much harder she had found three styles all gorgeous with their light pinks that she couldn't decide. She looked at each one carefully the first had thick strap sleeves that was tight at the top and flowed to the knees.

The second was a boob tube again a soft pink that was well fitted and would fall to the knees and Ginny could just picture her two friends clad in them following her down the aisle.

Although she liked the two dresses the more she looked at the third the more she liked it, it was again a boob tube a darker shade of pink than the first two. Around the waist was sat a small fold which game the impression of a belt breaking the dress up. It too fell to the knee but a soft net fell longer than the material giving it a soft layered look.

"Weasley what you up to?"

Ginny looked up and grinned as Clive Woodworth looked down at her as he took the seat next to her.

"That doesn't look like the data on the brains does it?"

She smiled coyly at him.

"I got a little bored and thought I'd take a break and look at some dress designs."

"I like this one, look at the way it clings."

"Yeah I'm not having that one; I think Ron would have a fit if Hermione wore that in public."

Clive winked at her and Ginny slapped him laughing lightly as she put the magazine away.

"So what do you want then?"

"I was wondering if you would work Wednesday for me I know it's your day off but my day off is Friday this week, you can have my Friday."

"Sure. What you up to then?"

"My brother's getting married on Saturday and we've got his stag night on Tuesday and –"

"You plan to get very drunk."

"How'd you know?"

"I remember Ron's stag night, I went back to Hermione's cos she was a little drunk and Harry and Ron were passed out on the floor from the amount they drunk."

"Yep that's how I intend to be."

"Well in that case I'll defiantly work your Wednesday."

"Thanks Gin, I owe you one."

"Don't worry I'll call you up on it when it's my hen do."

Clive smiled at her and he stood up and started to walk away. As he got to the door though he stopped and turned around.

"I'll be expecting my invite to the wedding then, I want to see what dress you go for."

She nodded as he disappeared. She knew that she now wanted to get the fittings done and since she had Friday off it might be a good idea to get Robin up to Cardiff to have her fitted on her own so that she wouldn't have to wait around with Hermione and April.

Pulling out her quill she scribbled a quick message for Percy and sent it as a memo through the department. Twenty minutes after it was sent she had one back with the agreement she could take Robin on Friday.

With that sorted she decided it really was time she got back to work.

* * *

Yep Carly you found me out it's the fact I haven't gotten to kill anybody off. That's why I don't like this story ;D 


	21. Chapter 21

Finally Potter

Chapter twenty one

Ginny stepped out of the fire place and looked around at the kitchen she had landed in. Everything was quiet but Ginny was sure that at any moment screaming would take over and she wasn't disappointed.

"Robin Morwenna Weasley stand still!"

Laughter erupted from the living room and a red blur ran into the kitchen. Ginny quickly put out her hands and caught Robin as Percy sprinted into the room behind her. He had a pair of shoes in his hand and was looking murderous.

When he spotted Ginny he shook his head slowly at her.

"I don't know how mum use to do it. It's hard enough taking care of one child never mind seven, and let's face it Fred and George could count as five each."

"Percy have you got Robin ready Ginny will be here soon."

Penelope walked into the kitchen with River resting in her arms as she spotted Ginny she smiled.

"Percy hand the shoes over. Robin will you put your shoes on for me?"

Robin smiled up at Ginny and sat gently down on a chair waving her feet. Percy just tossed the shoes over and Ginny gently put them on her niece. As she did so a head appeared in the fireplace and everyone spun to look.

Ron grinned up at them for a moment. Ginny wondered if for a moment he was reminded of their childhood. There had been so many of them everywhere that it was hard to get anywhere on time. Then his face shifted and she saw him stare straight at Percy.

"There's been an attack in Liverpool on a muggle."

"What I'll go straight there."

"Thought you would, Harry is there too he's taken Floyd Philips with him so you might want to be quick."

"Philips that creep I'll go straight."

Ron quickly gave him the exact location and then his head disappeared from the fire. Percy quickly moved to Penelope kissing her cheek and Rivers forehead. As he got closer to Ginny she saw him bend down and kiss Robins cheek and as he stood straight she rubbed it off making a face. With a shrug at Ginny he disappeared from the kitchen leaving Ginny with Penelope and the kids. Ginny finished with Robins shoes and looked up at Penelope.

"I'll have her back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry I trust you Gin. Come give mummy a kiss Robin."

The girl quickly ran to her mother kissing the opposite cheek to the one that Percy had and then went back to Ginny. Ginny took a grip of Robins arm tightly and looked down at the five year old.

"Now Robin I need you to hold tight onto my arm and then we'll go."

Robin did as she was told and Ginny felt her skin pinch beneath the small arm. Closing her eyes she quickly thought of where she wanted to go and felt a build up of pressure then when it felt like she couldn't take it anymore it subsided and she opened her eyes to see the Cardiff train station.

"Now you keep hold of my hand young lady."

Robin nodded and Ginny lead the way through the streets of Cardiff that she was now so use to until they came to the entrance of the wizarding shopping area. Quickly they made their way along the streets of the wizarding establishment and Ginny found the shop she was looking for.

With Robin in tow they made their way into Silvas dresses. Ginny had been in this shop for her own bridesmaid fittings and she looked around. Nothing had changed in the three months since she had last been there and it was still as lovely as she remembered.

Caroline Silvas came out of the back room and a large smile crossed her face. Caroline was a middle aged woman in her late forties. She had been designing dresses since her days in Hogwarts. Everyone knew that she had always made clothes for her and her friends especially for special occasions.

"Ginny, its lovely to see you again, I've been expecting you to come soon, I've read all about your engagement."

Ginny grinned as she stepped forward with Robin.

"Oh and little Robin Weasley, are you going to be bridesmaid again for your Aunty."

"Yep, I'm going to look pretty."

"I'm sure you are. Any ideas about the dress that you want?"

Ginny pulled the catalogue out of her bag and went to the page that she had marked and pointed the dress out to Caroline.

"This one is what I was thinking of, the wedding colours are white and pink and I think Robin will look adorable in this colour."

The older witch nodded and went back into her store room; she was there for about five minutes before she came out carrying a dress with her. She carefully laid it out on a chair and pulled out a measuring tape.

"Stand here Robin and put your arms out."

She quickly measured the small girl and then pulled out her wand muttering words under her breath at the dress. It changed shapes and then Caroline with a smile picked it up.

"Robin dear why don't you go into that changing room over there and try this on."

Robin nodded and as she went Ginny spun the pages in the catalogue to another page.

"Caroline any chance that you have this dress in stock. I'm thinking of having Hermione and April in this one."

The witch looked at it and shook her head.

"No but if you want I can make another two for you."

"Oh could you."

"Sure dear but you'll have to bring them in for fittings."

She nodded but then Caroline scrunched up her nose a little and went through her file.

"Wait would this be Hermione Weasley and the now April Longbottom?"

"Yeah."

"I have their measurements here or at least their ones from their last fittings. I can make the dresses to these ones and if you come back in say two weeks, I can make the last amendments."

At this point Robin came out and Ginny just smiled as she looked at her niece, she looked like a little angel so very sweet. Caroline made some few adjustments and then smiled.

"I think this is adorable. This is the one. When is the date hunny?"

"Oh 7th November."

"Okay so we'll keep this here for a bit and then the last week of October you'll have to come for a last fitting just to make sure you haven't grown too much."

Ginny nodded and then thanking Caroline and promising to be back in two weeks she took Robin home.

* * *

Okay if you want to see the dresses there is a link on my authors page to them, they will only be up until I post the next chapter and then they'll be removed.

Kris


	22. Chapter 22

Finally Potter

Chapter twenty two

Time passes quickly that's all Ginny could think. She was nervous about the ceremony and having everything right. She hadn't noticed that July had slipped away and that August was nearing its end. Time was just passing.

Her wedding was well on the way to being organised now. Harry had found a catering company that he was happy with and he was personally taking care of the menu with Ron as his aid. Ginny hadn't wanted to stop him since he really loved his food and it was the perfect job for him.

Neville had gotten in contact with the group 'The boys' who had been the band to play at both his and Ron's weddings. Ginny had fallen in love with them. They were now really making a name for themselves in the wizarding world and not long after Hermione and Ron's wedding had stopped playing at weddings. They were now as famous as the old band the weird sisters and the wizarding world couldn't get enough of them. Ginny felt very privileged that they had agreed to play at her wedding. They had said they couldn't turn down the saviours of the wizarding world.

She had sorted out the wedding cake taking Charlie with her. They had gone through so many different types of cake. Finally they had decided on a lemon cheese cake that was three tiers. At the top they would have a wizard and witch both sitting on brooms with beer glasses in hand, just for the fun of it. She couldn't wait to see people's reactions to that.

The dresses had all been sorted so she was at ease and she was leaving the men's fittings to Harry to sort. She knew that Harry had had one and so had Ron and Neville, and Bill had promised to get his sorted by the end of September at the latest, since he would be the one to give her away.

With each passing day that the wedding was drawing closer Ginny's stomach was tightening and the knots increasing. She kept thinking of things that could go wrong, or things that they had forgotten or even worse people they had forgotten to invite.

So with that in mind Ginny had agreed with Harry that they would have to sit down and start working on their guest list. So now that they had reached the 17th August they knew they couldn't put it off any longer.

As they wanted to do it quietly without everybody looking over their shoulders Harry had come over to Ginny's flat and a large piece of parchment was set up in front of them so that they could work out who to invite.

"Okay so let's start at the beginning, we're going to have to send Hermione and Ron an invitation otherwise Ron will pout, even if he is your best man and Hermione is my matron of honour."

Harry scribbled their name onto the sheet.

"Okay so then there's Neville and April; Remus, Tonks and Sirius; Percy, Penelope, Robin and River."

Harry scribbled each name as he said it and then Ginny looked up at him.

"Don't forget to put Charlie and Paula on the list, and we'd better put Bill and Chloe even though Bill's got no say he's got to give me away."

"More likely throw you away."

"Are you saying that my brothers want rid of me?"

"Didn't I tell you that they're paying me to marry you?"

Ginny pushed him over and picked up her mug of hot chocolate and took a sip looking down at what they had written.

"You know those were the obvious people that we had to invite since they are all family."

"No they're not Neville and April are no relation to either of us and neither are Tonks and Remus."

Ginny just raised an eyebrow they both knew that they considered them family. They had done so for a long time. If they had only wanted family and the closest of friends that would be it the only people that they would invite.

"Harry, you haven't put Hagrid and Olympe on that list, and he's a big brother to you. If he could see this he'd be heartbroken."

Harry quickly scribbled the names and then looked up.

"We have to invite Albus as well, and Minerva."

"Yeah and lets not forget your favourite drinking buddy Harry, I'm sure Snape will love to come just for the drink."

Harry laughed and Ginny couldn't help but join in. Nobody who had ever known Harry in school would ever consider the idea that Snape would one day be at his wedding. The pair had hated each other just like Snape had hated Harry's father. But it's a weird thing what fighting a war can do, it can bring the strangest of people together.

"Oh and we'll invite Wood and his new girlfriend Cindy."

"Have I met her?"

"I don't think so Gin, she's the blonde that plays Beater for the Wasps you know the one with the really good aim."

"Wait the one that knocked Oliver off his broom in that game you took Robin to and Percy missed the catching of the Snitch."

"Yep that's the one well afterwards Cindy had gone to see Oliver to see if he was okay and they've been dating ever since. Its quite funny how couples meet isn't it."

She nodded and looked back at the list they had made; altogether they had so far invited twenty two people including the two babies. But they were Ginny and Harry's closest friends the people that they trusted and made a point to see. Then something struck Ginny.

"If I can convince Charlie to take care of mum can she come?"

Harry's green eyes came up to her brown ones and a small smile played on his features.

"Of course she's coming I've already got Hermione to clear it with the ward Healer and one of them is going to bring her. Apparently she's already looking at robes to buy and wondering if she should get a hat."

Ginny leaned in and allowed her lips to brush Harry's.

"I love you."

"I know runt."

She laughed and leaned back onto her heels.

"You know I'd be happy if they were the only people that came to our wedding."

"Well then let's leave it with just them."

"We can't, we have to invite people from work.

"Says who?"

"Clive, he wants to see the dresses I pick for the bridesmaids. I don't think he's realised that none of them are single except for the five year old."

Harry laughed again at this and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Okay so Auror wise I'll have to invite Fosters since he's my boss, he needs a good party. Remember him in Ron's he got so drunk he fell backwards off his chair. He didn't say anything to any of us for two weeks it was a lovely two weeks as well, pity Ron missed it."

He smiled to himself for a moment and Ginny watched him shake himself.

"Okay and then we'll invite oh Dean Thomas. I know he's one of your ex's but he'll be fine with the wedding, after all he was a friend of mine in Hogwarts. Then there's Jaclyn Young and Charles Tillbrook they worked with my dad and Tiffany Flora she's same level as me, she's a nice witch you'll like her."

He stopped talking for a moment and rubbed his chin staring into the fire place.

"I'll invite Floyd Philips too; he'll just make my life a nightmare otherwise. Oh and umm Samantha Bunton and Louise Halliwell. They're both trainees below me but they've worked closely with Ron and me on many occasions. How many is that Gin?"

She scribbled down the names as he had said them and looked up at him.

"Eight."

"That's enough from work then, I don't speak to any other of the Aurors often and I haven't worked with any of the others except Tonks and Remus and they're already invited, and we've forgotten someone."

"Who?"

"Dung!"

"He's not coming to my wedding."

"Oh come on he'll only gate crash if we don't."

"Fine but he's your guest, if he does anything you have to deal with him."

"He won't after all there'll be twelve Aurors there altogether he's not stupid. He doesn't want to go back to Azkaban. Now what about you, who do you want to invite?"

Ginny sat back and took another mouthful of hot chocolate thinking about this. She had been thinking a while and really being an Unspeakable was a tough job and there weren't many of them, and there were people that she didn't even know.

"Okay so first we have to invite Tony McDowell he's my supervisor he's a right laugh. You should have seen him at the Christmas party he did the conga on his own and then did a tango dance with Clive, you'll like Tony."

"Speaking of Clive we've gotta invite him he'll put you in hysterics and then there's Heather Macmillian she's fun. Oh and then Opal Bottlenose she's a bit out there but she's okay. Then Ernst and Robbie Martin. They're the only ones that I know in the department and they'll all be up for a wedding."

Harry nodded and looked down at the list they had written.

"Okay so altogether then we have thirty eight people, so a nice quiet wedding with close friends, family and work colleagues. Okay I think we're sorted then."

"Yep so who's going to write the invitations?"

"You know Gin your handwriting is so much better than mine."

"Nice try Potter that isn't going to work."

"How about I ask Hermione –"

"Oh leave the list here Harry I'll do it myself."

He smiled at her and Ginny felt her legs wobble as she smiled back.


	23. Chapter 23

Finally Potter

Chapter twenty three

Ginny walked slowly up the steps to the fifth floor in the hospital. She didn't like to admit it but it had been a while since she had last visited her mother. It was the fact that she didn't like seeing her mother ill and coming here made her want to work harder in the brain room and hope Neville could find a plant that would help.

Carefully she pushed open the door so that she got onto the wards and headed straight for the Janus Thickey ward. As she got closer she saw one of the Healers heading down towards her. She waved at the Healer and pointed at the door and she nodded.

Ginny drew out her wand and muttered '_Alohomora_' and she heard the click of the lock and pushing gently she entered the ward. Straight away she saw Lockhart look up at her and reach into the desk to pull out an autograph. He did this for every visitor no matter who they were there to see.

She found her mother sitting on her bed with a magazine open in front of her looking at some dress robes and Ginny couldn't help but smile lightly.

"Hello Molly, long time no see."

"Ginny oh so good for you to come back and visit."

Ginny smiled as she dropped into the chair next to her mothers bed. She hated having to call her Molly but they had all learned that to call her mum was to make her even more confused. It was a sad fact.

"So have you been up to anything good then?"

"Only organising my wedding that's why I'm here actually Molly. I wanted to invite you to my wedding."

"Oh yes I was told you were going to get married and that you'd want me to come. I'm even looking at robes now, what do you think of these ones?"

Ginny looked at the dark blue robes that her mother was pointing to. They looked a bit young for her mother but she had to keep reminding herself that her mother thought she was sixteen so she would pick a style like that. But it was a little too low cut.

"Oh I think it's a bit low in the front what about these ones? It's got a lovely v neck and very stylish it's just a little more reserved."

She had pointed to a set of bottle green robes that would suit her mother. Again she thought they were a little too young for her but they were better than the blue ones.

"Yes I like them; I think I'll order this one."

Ginny smiled at her mother looking at the closed curtains at the end of the ward where she knew Neville's parents were sat together. There was a sad romantic twist to them. Although they were mentally destroyed and had lost everything that had made them who they were, they still had each other.

Ginny couldn't help but hope that if she was put through something terrible that Harry would still stick by her. But yet there was part of her that knew she wouldn't want him to stick around. She'd want him to move on with his life but whether he'd be able to do that a second time well she hoped he wouldn't need to.

"Are you okay Ginny?"

She shook her head clearing it of the thoughts and looked up into the worried face of her mother.

"Yes Molly I'm fine."

She smiled gently and her mother sighed.

"When's the wedding?"

"November."

She nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"Are you alright Molly?"

"I'm a little jealous, I wish I could get married but I haven't seen my boyfriend in months. I think he's left me."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Arthur Weasley. He's a lovely man, so clever and has so many plans for the future. I think you'd like him I know Gideon and Fabian do."

"I'm sure I'd like him to Molly. He must be a wonderful man if he's gotten into your heart."

Her mother grinned and looked around the room.

"Is that lovely man Charlie going to come to take me to your wedding like he did to Ron's?"

"He's agreed to accompany you yes."

"Oh good he's very handsome."

Ginny chocked on a laugh and grinned. This would be good she could just imagine Charlie's face if he ever found out his own mother had a crush on him. It was laughable but really a sign of the damage that spells could cause.

"Speaking of handsome men where is your man?"

"Oh Harry's in work."

"He's very good looking. You're very lucky."

"Thank you Molly."

"And if you ever decide you don't want him send him my way."

Again Ginny laughed and agreed. She spent the entire afternoon catching up with her mother and filling her in on gossip. She loved spending time with her mother but she was extremely sad that they would never have a normal mother daughter relationship again.


	24. Chapter 24

Finally Potter

Chapter twenty four

September first had already arrived before Ginny could quite believe it and she found herself running around the department. It was always the same at the start of every month all the reports were due in from the month before and assignments were being handed out for the up coming months.

Ginny took a seat in the veil room along with the rest of the unspeakables. She was humming quietly to herself as people seated themselves on the tiers ready for this meeting that had been called. A pair of hands landed on her shoulders causing her to jump and she looked up into Clive Woodworth's laughing face.

"That wasn't funny Clive!"

"Yeah it was titch."

He dropped into the seat next to her and looked towards the centre.

"I hate this room."

She nodded there was a cold breeze running through the room that sent shivers down her spine. She guessed he felt it to since he run his fingers through his short blonde hair.

"There's nothing wrong with this room. It's mystical and you just don't like it because you don't understand the mystical side of our job."

Ginny grinned sharing a look with Clive as Opal Bottlenose sat the other side of her with Heather Macmillian. Opal looked even stranger than normal her dark red hair that was usually the colour of blood had green tips and her white eyes were shinning as she just looked out at the veil.

Heather was leaning backwards behind Opal and Ginny copied looking at her friend. She closed one of her clear blue eyes in a wink and using her left hand made an insane sign and Ginny laughed sitting back up. Opal looked straight at her though.

"It's nothing to laugh at. The mystical world is very real and just because you don't see it either doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

Ginny just smiled. She liked Opal and she thought maybe it was because she reminded her so much of Luna. Opal like Luna believed in out there things and had the same sense of morals. Although Opal was two years older than Ginny she felt like she had known her forever. Of course that hadn't been the case since Opal had been in Hufflepuff along with Heather and Ginny had never met them in school.

Clive rolled his eyes at them and Opal threw a bottle top that she was wearing as part of a ring at him. He ducked and pulled Ginny closer to him.

"Ignore her; she's been like that since we were eleven."

Ginny laughed lightly at this. Sometimes she forgot that Clive too was two years older than her and had been in school with Opal since he had been eleven. Of course he had been a Ravenclaw and so hadn't spent all that time with her.

"Okay everybody can I have your attention."

Ginny along with everyone gathered turned to look at her boss Tony he was looking at his watch and back up at everyone gathered there.

"Alright so I'm going to start this meeting n-"

A bang sounded from above them and Ginny jumped to her feet pulling out her wand as she did so. Her reflexes were still as fast as they had always been and she was always on edge. Even though the threat of Voldemort had passed she couldn't let it go so much of her life had been surrounded by protecting those around her from the evil wizard.

Then there was the surroundings she was currently in. As much as she loved working in this department part of her was always expecting a Death Eater to run in and throw a curse at her which was why when that bang sounded she had jumped to her feet.

"Wait Gin don't throw your bat bogey curse at us again."

"Yeah we didn't mean to make so much noise."

"Or to be late."

She lowered her wand as she looked at the twins Ernst and Robbie Martin. They were the same age as Percy and had been in Gryffindor with her but they acted like two year olds at times. They reminded her of Fred and George in many ways. The pair were identical with brown spiked hair and brown eyes with the same blue streaks.

Tony though looked up at the pair.

"Why are you late?"

Ernst lifted up a box and looked around.

"We stopped off to buy doughnuts."

Tony looked ready to blow but Robbie just took the box and started passing it around to the people sitting up by the door. Ginny took her seat again as Tony started to tap his foot. She laughed and then felt an arm slip around her waist as Ernst pushed his way between her and Opal as Robbie took the doughnuts up to Tony who took one. As Robbie took a seat next to Clive he passed the box around them.

Ginny happily took a jam one as Tony once again started up the meeting.

"Okay so people listen up its September and you all know what that means."

"Only 116 more shopping days until Christmas."

Ernst moved slightly backwards and high-fived Robbie as around them people laughed. Ginny sometimes found it difficult to believe that the twins were the oldest of her work friends but they did bring light entertainment to any occasion.

"No Robbie, that's not what it means."

"Actually it does. The first of September is 116 days before Christmas so he was right Tony."

Opal was still staring down at Tony but her words caused Ernst to snicker and Ginny poked him in the ribs.

"Okay so it is 116 days till Christmas but what I meant was that it means that we have trainees starting with us, the graduates from last year."

Ginny couldn't believe that it was September already and with it marked her third year out of Hogwarts. She had forgotten what it was like in this department when starting up. She had almost forgotten how she had gotten to know her friends.

Every year the new people were set to work with those that had been there for a while. Her first month in the department she had been assigned to work with Clive and then the following it was with Heather, followed by Ernst, Opal and then Robbie. After which time she felt she had learnt a lot and was expected to work more on her own. Of course that hadn't stopped her from socialising with this group of people and she had found some very good friends from it.

"Okay so I'm gong to split you all up into groups and each group will have to help one of our new recruits."

"I'm with Ernst."

"Robbie which part of I'll pick the groups didn't you understand."

"I want to be with Clive."

"Ernst what did I just tell your brother."

"Oh I pick Ginny."

"Clive now don't you start."

Ginny grinned she knew how this one worked.

"But I want to work with Heather."

"Ginny no don't you start with this too."

"I'm with Opal."

"Heather!"

"That's fine with me."

The group shared a smile all making big eyes towards Tony and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine the first group will be the Martin twins, Woodworth, Weasley, Bottlenose and Macmillian."

The group all high-fived each other. Ginny had learnt in her time in the department that when groups were to be called the twins would always pick each other and then the others and it always meant they got to work together.

Ginny wouldn't mind if she was forced to work with the other Unspeakables but she enjoyed spending time with this group of people and they always had a laugh and they did manage to get the work done.

When the meeting was over they climbed to their feet about to leave when Tony called to them. They all headed back down and he just shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you five?"

"Oh come on Tony you know you love us."

Robbie had taken his hand and Ginny laughed hard exchanging a look with Heather. Tony pulled his hand back and looked at them all.

"You'll have Richard Adams assigned to work with you. He's waiting in my office. I want you to go get him and then head to Hogwarts. I'm assigning the five of you to go speak to the seventh years and convince them that they want to work in the Department of Mysteries. But for today you'll have to meet with the heads of houses to decide on when you're going to talk to the students."

"But we can't tell them anything?"

"Use you're imagination Ernst."

"Yeah I know how about we tell them that we have meetings that are filled with doughnuts and pizza. Then we have rooms which are good for hide and seek and we get paid to mess around."

They all looked at Heather and she grinned innocently at Tony before he shooed them off. They headed first to Tony's office and they stopped just short looking through the glass window. Inside sat a boy who was obviously just out of Hogwarts. He had black hair identical to Heathers that flowed to his chin giving him a messy look. They could see pale green eyes looking around the room and then they landed on the door and he jumped.

Ginny remembered standing where he was only three years ago and seeing her five friends watching her through the glass. She pushed Clive backwards a little and opened the door walking in.

"Hello you must be Richard, I'm Ginny Weasley and you're going to be working with me for a while until you get use to being here."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Weasley."

"It's Ginny and these are the other's you'll be working with. Oh get in here you lot."

She watched as the three boys pushed to get into the room and then Heather and Opal walked in slowly behind them.

"Hello I'm Ernst and this is my brother Robbie."

"Richard."

"Don't worry you'll soon learn to tell them apart, I'm Heather by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

He shook her hand before turning to Clive.

"I'm Clive and this lovely lady who's staring at you is Opal."

"Your aura is teal."

He looked shocked and Ginny just laughed putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll get use to Opal. Now come on we've got to go Hogwarts to meet with some people."

With that the group headed up to the atrium to go to Hogwarts.


	25. Chapter 25

Finally Potter

Chapter twenty five

Ginny looked up at the gates of Hogwarts she couldn't believe that she was back at Hogwarts again and at ten thirty in the morning on the first of September the students hadn't even left yet, they would all be at Kings Cross waiting for the train to leave.

"So are we going in then or just going to stare at the gates?"

Opal smiled at the gates as she said it and Robbie put his arm around her shoulder.

"I love it when you talk like that."

"Well then why don't you love it from over there?"

She shrugged his arm off and opened the gate heading up the path. Ginny patted Robbie's arm as she walked passed running to catch up with Opal, she could hear the others joking behind them as they reached the front doors. The group all stopped walking and looked around.

Ginny pushed on the door and watched it open inwards. As she stepped inside she came face to face with Filch and held her breath. She didn't know why she had done it but a panic took over her stomach as if she had been caught out of bounds.

"What are you all doing here?"

"They are here as my guests Argus I'm assuming that Tony sent you all here."

Ginny smiled up into Minerva's face as they all agreed and then heading into the Great Hall. It was already set out for that evening with the Teachers table sorted with each seat ready and the tables set out with House elves running around putting plates out.

"Please take a seat."

She was pointing at the closest table and Ginny recognised it as the Gryffindor table and lowered herself into it gently. She watched as Heather took a seat opposite her and Ernst sat down next to her putting his arm across her shoulders. Ginny thought it was really sweet and smiled at Heather, it was a secret to most that the pair had been dating for three months in fact the only ones to know were the friends sat at the table.

Robbie took a seat next to his brother with Clive and Richard looking around sat next to Ginny with Opal taking the next seat over. Minerva though waved his wand and a seat appeared from nowhere at the end of the table and she sat down smiling at the lot of them.

"So you're going to be the group that will be speaking to my seventh years then to try and convince them to work in the Department of Mysteries. Any idea of what you're going to say."

"Yep we're going to tell them about our monthly meetings."

They all looked at Robbie and he grinned as Ernst carried on.

"Yeah we'll tell them about how Robbie and I are always late because we bring doughnuts to the meetings."

"Yeah and how when we always come in Ginny jumps to her feet and points her wand at us."

"Oh and then we can tell them about the time that Ginny hit the pair of you with the bat bogey curse because you didn't yell at her in time."

They all laughed and Richard spoke up.

"Does that really happen?"

Opal patted his shoulder gently.

"It happens every time and it's always very funny, I always laugh when it happens."

He nodded his head slowly as the group burst out laughing at this.

"I see but you must give them some information, but obviously you can't tell them a lot."

Ginny looked up at Minerva.

"We can tell them that it's an important department within the ministry that is filled with something for everyone. That it holds a lot of power and the knowledge which it holds helped in the defeat of Voldemort."

"Yes Ginny that is good, but what else. Richard what made you want to be an Unspeakable."

"The fact that it's a mystery. It's a job that nobody will ever understand except other Unspeakables and the people that came last year said that you'll find so much out about yourself in this job than most others and the people are some of the best."

"But you have to be able to keep a secret."

They all laughed as they looked at Opal and McGonagall was grinning.

"I see that you haven't put much thought into it."

"Well we only just found out about it."

They all nodded at Clive's words and McGonagall looked around.

"Well we must decide when you will speak to the houses."

The group exchanged a look as McGonagall sent something out of his wand Ginny though was looking closely at her. Everyone was quiet and it seemed the conversation about work was running dry.

"Minerva are you coming to the three broomsticks tonight for drinks with us?"

"I'm afraid that tonight I shall be here making sure that things run smoothly. But give Ron and Hermione my regards. A whole year of marriage it has passed rather quickly."

The door to the Great Hall opened and the four head of houses entered the room. Ginny smiled up at them as they stopped in front of them. They were all watching each other and then Flitwick spoke up.

"The Unspeakables well I didn't think they'd be here before the students."

"They're only here to set up a date for the meeting Filius."

Heather stood up causing Ernst's arm to flop to his side and she smiled at the professors.

"Okay so Professors when would be the best time to come and speak to the seventh years in your houses."

They all looked at each other and Shaw, the Transfiguration professor who took over for McGonagall and was now head of the Gryffindor house spoke up.

"Well how about Monday at six, you can speak to the Gryffindors then."

Clive pulled out a pad of parchment and a quick writing quill and scribbled down the date and time for the meeting with the Gryffindors when Sprout spoke up.

"Well in that case how about seven o'clock on Monday with the Hufflepuffs that should be okay and then you'll have met with two houses in one day."

Again Clive wrote it down as Snape looked at them.

"Next Thursday at six will do for the Slytherins that way I can get them ready to meet with you all."

"What does that mean?"

Robbie was on his feet and Ernst and Clive were pulling him back down. Ginny though sighed and stood up.

"It means that he will have plenty of time to threaten them with detention and what not if they play up for us. Thank you Severus, and Professor what about the Ravenclaws."

"We'll see you after the Slytherins then, that should do."

Again they nodded and stood up as Clive put the parchment away.

"Well thank you for your time we should be heading back down to London."

He shook hands with Minerva and the other professors as did they all but when Ginny got to Severus she stopped and looked at him closely.

"Are you coming to the broomsticks tonight?"

"Are you a Weasley?"

She grinned as the others looked at her as if she were mad.

"Okay so its seven thirty sharp and don't forget you've got to be on time as it's a surprise."

"That's fine."

She nodded and headed out of the castle, it seemed everything was going right for their surprise party for Ron and Hermione's anniversary that evening.


	26. Chapter 26

Finally Potter

Chapter twenty six

Ginny sat in the booth in the three broomsticks on her own. She was early it was only six thirty but she had decided to come early to help set up the private room. She had very quickly got the decorations up and she was now waiting for the guests to arrive.

The door to the room opened and she looked up to see Severus Snape enter with Remus and Tonks. The two men were lost in a conversation but Tonks looked very bored. She spotted Ginny straight away and ran over to her.

"Hey Ginny, I'm glad you're here already."

"What they talking about now then?"

"The good old days and the pranks they use to play on each other."

Ginny exchanged a look with Tonks and the pair laughed. The two men looked up and headed over.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing sweetie Ginny and I were just talking."

Remus nodded as he started up another conversation with Snape. Ginny picked up her Gilly water and took a mouthful looking around the room and then something sort of hit her.

"Where's Sirius?"

"Oh mum's babysitting. She loves him so much she's always happy to have him for me."

"Does she have him now you're back in work?"

"Yeah she loves him to pieces and dad is even okay with him, it's nice to have that."

Ginny nodded as the door opened and more people began to arrive. By the time seven thirty had showed itself there were only three people missing, Ron, Hermione and Harry. Harry had agreed to stay at home and wait for the pair to arrive back from their meal and then bring them out for a quiet drink.

The door opened again and Oliver Wood came running in holding the hand of a girl with long curled blonde hair that Ginny guessed was Cindy.

"Quick they're coming."

Everybody quietened down and waited as the door opened again as the light came on everyone yelled surprise and Ginny watched as Hermione and Ron gasped. Everyone started to clap and the party started.

People were dancing around her but she was sat in her chair next to Charlie, Bill and Percy. It was strange really how much the world around them was changing and yet at times they could just pull together as a family.

"Oh Charlie I forgot to tell you I went to visit mum last week and she was asking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah she wanted to know if you would be taking her to the wedding."

Ginny smiled as Charlie nodded picking up his glass. She waited for him to take a sip and then she spoke up again.

"Yep she wanted you to take her because she thinks you're very handsome."

He chocked on his drink as she and her two other brothers started laughing. He was going very red in the face when Harry and Ron both dropped down onto seats next to them.

"What's wrong with him?"

They couldn't answer Ron's question as they continued to laugh but finally Bill managed to catch his breath.

"Mum told Ginny she has a crush on Charlie."

She watched as Ron and Harry joined in the laughter as Charlie laid his head onto the table but Ginny hadn't finished this was fun. She poked Harry in the arm causing him to look at her.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you because she wants you as much as she wants Charlie."

His eyes widened as fear set in and they all started laughing again and Harry and Charlie exchanged worried glances at each other. Percy though tapped his brother's arm gently.

"Don't worry Chaz we'll keep you safe at the wedding, we won't leave you alone with mum, for long anyway."

"You have to come to the hospital and pick her up wit h me Perc; you can't leave me with her she might try to kiss me."

"Just tell her about Paula."

He shook his head as Ginny stood up and headed over to another table leaving her brothers and Harry alone to talk. She dropped into a seat next to Penelope and looked at the women. Hermione was sat next to Tonks and Paula and Chloe were happily talking away.

"Thanks for the party Ginny."

Hermione had reached over and grabbed her in a hug.

"That's alright sis, we needed a good party. Merlin knows when the next one will be.

"Hen night!"

All the girls were laughing and Ginny saw that they're eyes were shinning. She looked around at each one but shook her head. She could just picture what they had planned for her hen night and it scared already.


	27. Chapter 27

Finally Potter

Chapter twenty seven

The wedding was drawing closer with each passing day and Ginny couldn't believe that everything had been sorted. Her dress was fitted and finished, Hermione and April had had they're dress fittings and even Robin was ready.

Ginny had written all the invitations herself and had gone to Diagon Alley to the post office and sent them all out to their guests. Everything was set. She'd been back to Cardiff and ensured that the flowers were still alright. Then she had checked on the caterers and the location.

The castle up in Scotland had been reserved for them but they had not looked into a place for the reception at the time. They were lucky though because they managed to get the same place that Hermione and Ron had had their reception, and unbeknown to them at the time the caterers owned the establishment and had booked it for them.

Ginny was getting more excited as October began to come to an end, it was the twenty eighth and Ginny was sat on the tiers in the veil of death room of the department. Clive and Opal were measuring waves that were coming from the veil while Robbie, Ernst and Heather were using a machine to record the whispery sounds that were coming from it.

Ginny however was with Richard going over his last report that he had made about their investigation with the universe. It wasn't that bad but he had left out some very important points in it and she was showing him her own as well as Robbie's so he could see what he should have added.

"Do you see what I mean?"

He nodded smiling at her. She had been working with Richard for near on two months now and they were getting along very well. The year before they had worked with Drake Singer who they had not gotten along with but Richard was very much one of them.

He was always up for a laugh and had a sense of humour very similar to the twins. He was as flirty with Opal as Robbie but could be very serious when needed. It looked like he was going to be fitting into their little gang very well.

"Richard have you got any plans for the seventh?"

"Working."

"No you'll have the day off because we're all off."

"In that case I'll be at home listening to the wireless, why?"

"How'd you like to come to a wedding? I know this is last minute but we get along well and we're going to be working together for a long time, so I thought maybe you'd like to come to my wedding."

He smiled and she felt herself smiling too.

"I'd love to, thanks Ginny."

"Oh is Dick coming to the wedding too?"

"Stop calling me that, it's Rich."

"But you're not rich mate."

Ginny laughed as Ernst winked at her.

"So we still going out tonight then?"

"Yep."

Ernst slapped Ginny's back and smiled.

"Good cos it's knocking off time lets go to the Cauldron."

"There's another two hours left of our shift yet Ernst."

He shrugged pulling her to her feet.

"Come on guys, first drinks on me."

Robbie, Heather, Clive and Opal started to pack their things away and as one they all headed out of the room. They stopped by their shared office space and dropped the goods onto the desk just as Tony walked in.

"What are you all doing, there's another two hours left of the shift."

The group all shared a look and as one started singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Tony, happy birthday to you."

The man looked stunned but they all grinned as Opal grabbed one of his hands while Robbie took the other and they pulled him out of the room. The group found themselves in the Cauldron within five minutes and the first load of drinks were in front of them.

"So you still mad we clocked out two hours early."

"Was Merlin a muggle?"

They all laughed as they downed their drinks and started chatting. Robbie dropped his glass and looked at Tony.

"So come on how old are you today then mate?"

"Forty nine."

"One year from half a century."

"Thanks for the reminder Bottlenose."

"No problem."

Opal smiled happily at him as Clive started coughing on his drink. Ginny looked up at her supervisor though.

"Got any plans then?"

"Martha and I are going out for a quiet meal and then the kids are bringing the grandkids around on the weekend."

"How many grandchildren do you have?"

"Well my son Jack and his wife Sarah, have three boys David, Jonathon and Mike plus one daughter Nicola. Then my daughter Clara and her husband Sam have twins Sean and Amy, then there's Paul, Ricky and Susie. Then my youngest Jorge and his fiancée Lynn have one daughter Fiona."

Ginny could feel her eyes widen at this, there was a lot of love in their family it was clear to see. Robbie though seemed to like this conversation.

"So what do your family do then?"

"Well Martha works in Flourish and Blotts she loves it there. Then Jack works in the Reversal Squad and Sarah works for the appartion test centre. That's how they met one of the youngsters spliced herself and Jack was sent out to help and met Sarah."

"How long ago was that?"

"Twenty years. They got married fifteen years ago, and David is thirteen a Gryffindor in Hogwarts, Jonathon is eleven just started at the school and is in Ravenclaw. Then Mike is nine and Nicola is eight."

"That's sweet what about you're other kids?"

"Oh Clara works in Gringotts and Sam works in the transport section of the ministry, they were in school together started dating when they were sixteen and married by the time they were twenty."

"Oh how old are they're kids then?"

"Lets see the twins are fifteen Sean is a Hufflepuff and Amy's a Ravenclaw. Then there's Paul he's eleven and he's in Ravenclaw too same as Jonathon. Then Ricky is ten and Susie is eight."

Ginny sighed.

"It must be lovely having so much family around."

Before Tony could answer though Robbie had butted in.

"He hasn't told us about Jorge and Lynn yet and little Fiona."

Tony laughed at his team.

"Jorge works for the regulation of magical creatures and Lynn she's one of the Chasers for the Tornados and Fiona is three months old."

"Wait Lynn Walters is your son's fiancée wow he's done well for himself she's fit."

Heather hit Ernst and he grinned at her as Tony took another sip of his beer.

"So come on then, I've told you about me, let's learn more about you guys. Who wants to go first?"

"I will."

They all looked at Clive and he smiled.

"I'm Clive Woodworth and I'm twenty three years old. I'm single and I'm an Unspeakable so no I can't tell you what I do."

"Got any family?"

"My dad was Clint Woodworth, an Auror he was killed when I was ten in the line of duty. My mum's a dress maker, she designs dress robes."

"Wait your mum is Bethany Woodworth!"

He grinned and looked at Heather.

"You've heard of her then."

"She's fabulous she single handily changed the style of fashion for women's dress robes."

"Yep that's mum."

He took another swig of his beer as Ginny spoke up.

"What about siblings, you have a brother don't you? He got married in July if I remember."

He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah my oldest brother Bryan he was in school with your brother Bill. He's teaching Care of Magical Creatures up in Hogwarts since Hagrid moved to France. He married the Muggle Studies teacher Kit Collins."

They all nodded as he looked at the ceiling.

"I have a sister too Natasha she's a singer in the band Mystical."

"I love that band!"

They all looked at Opal but she was grinning and they all laughed. Robbie decided to take over next.

"Well I'm Robbie Martin and I have a twin brother called Ernst. We're twenty six but act more like three year olds most of the time."

They all laughed as Ernst took over.

"Let's see, we're only children which is probably good because I can't imagine our parents being able to cope with any others, we were always a handful."

"Yeah no wonder our father loved working as the liaison between our ministry and the Americans it meant he was always busy."

"Yeah and our mother never had a job, unless you count looking after the pair of us."

"Yeah Ernst and I were raised in Washington in America but when we turned eleven we were sent to Hogwarts."

The table then looked at Heather and she smiled.

"I'm Heather Macmillian, twenty three years old and I'm the unfortunate girlfriend of Ernst here, while even more unfortunate is the fact I haven't been able to set any of my friends up with Robbie yet, but I'm not quite ready to give up yet."

Tony looked between the two of them.

"I didn't know you were dating how long has that been going on for?"

"Nearly five months now isn't it Heather."

"Yep."

"Blimey and did you all know?"

They all nodded and he downed another drink.

Heather grinned and looked around.

"Well about my family, my mum died when I was one giving birth to my brother Ernie. My father was a great guy he worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, he died last year."

Everyone said they were sorry to hear about her father but she just waved it off as Ginny looked up at.

"I know Ernie; he was in my brother's year. What's he up to now."

"Works in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, he decided to follow in dad's footsteps. Oh and he's gotten his girlfriend pregnant."

"Who's his girlfriend?"

"Some girl called Hannah Abbot."

She picked up her Firewhisky drinking it down and looked at Opal.

"Well I'm Opal, I'm twenty three and I'm an only child. My father works for the Daily Prophet he's the editor and as for my mum she works in an apothecary in Diagon Alley."

They all nodded as Tom brought over another round of drinks and Richard came under their questioning looks.

"Well I'm Richard Adams I'm eighteen and just out of Hogwarts. I'm a muggleborn and the only one in my family to have ever had any magical powers. I've got a younger sister Sophie who's sixteen and just left school to be a hairdresser and a younger brother Lewis who wants to be footballer and play for Liverpool. My mum works for the RSPCA which is an animal rescue service and my dad is a vet."

They sat there and Ginny felt all eyes on her.

"Oh come on you don't need me to tell you about my life, it was in the prophet."

Opal grinned.

"Just because daddy printed your life doesn't mean he got it all right, or that we paid attention so come on spill."

She sighed.

"Okay well my name is Ginevra Weasley, but everyone has always called me Ginny. I'm the youngest of seven children, or at least I once was. I'm twenty one years old and I'm getting married in ten days, and you're all coming."

She took a sip of her drink and looked up.

"My father was Arthur Weasley, and he loved muggles and before the second war we were struggling but then he got promoted to a better job and we did okay. He was killed in the final battle at Hogwarts. Then my mother is Molly Weasley and she was a home maker, she raised the seven of us. She was destroyed in the final battle she's got no memory of our family, she thinks she's sixteen years old and has a crush on her own son."

Everyone at the table laughed lightly but it was clear that Ginny's life had been tough, but she shrugged it off.

"My oldest brother is Bill and he was a curse breaker in Gringotts he worked in Egypt for years and then when Voldemort returned he came back to London where he met his late wife Fleur. She was killed by Death Eaters. He now owns a restaurant and is seeing a witch named Chloe."

"Then there's Charlie the one mum fancies. He worked in Romania with dragons but again came back during the war. He now runs Weasley Wizard Whiz and with the help of our entire family comes up with new products although our older products are the best. He's involved with a witch called Paula."

"Then there's Percy he's muggle liaison within our ministry and he loves his job. He's married to Penelope and they have two children Robin and River. Then I had twin brothers Fred and George, they were the founders of Weasley Wizard Whiz but both died during the war."

"Then there's Ron he's an Auror and he's married to my best friend Hermione who's a healer, they've been married it'll be a year and two months in four days and they're so happy together. Then there's Harry my fiancé and he's an Auror and of course you all know the story of Harry Potter."

They were all silent and then Richard spoke up.

"Wow you're from a really famous family."

She shook her head looking around the table.

"No we're not really. We're just a family who didn't sit down and take what Voldemort threw at us. We knew that we had to help and since Ron was best friends with Harry and he was the one everyone fell to led us we didn't doubt what we were doing, it made us famous yeah that's true but not famous in the way most families are. We're famous for our loss. We're famous for doing what's right, but then so are so many others."

"You're close to Albus Dumbledore aren't you?"

She nodded at Richard.

"Yep and Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus, Lupin and his wife Tonks. Then there's Neville Longbottom, I dated him once, and I was close to Luna Lovegood. You see these are people who are famous for the war. But we didn't intend to be, we were all friends and when one person had to stand up we didn't let them do it alone."

Everyone went silent and Ginny pulled a face.

"And that brought down the mood. So how about some drinking games."

The group grinned as more drinks came around and they started their games. After another hour Tony left to go home to his wife and his birthday meal while the other's carried on late into the night.


	28. Chapter 28

Finally Potter

Chapter twenty eight

Ginny looked up at the door, she didn't know how she had gotten there or where there was. Picking up the door knocker she hammered on it and laughed as the sound vibrated through the air.

A cold air picked up her hair and she shivered wrapping her arms around herself looking up at the house. All the lights were off but she banged on the door again. A noise inside told her somebody was there and then the door opened and light shone out on her.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing here?"

She squinted and then made out her brother through the light and laughed hitting his arm.

"Silly,'ve come ta see ya."

She was slurring and she smiled up at Ron. His eyes narrowed as he pulled her arm and led her into the house.

"You're drunk!"

"Nah, you drunk."

He was pulling her through to the kitchen and she grinned when they reached it. As he went to the sink she wobbled and stumbled over to the fridge.

"You 'ot beer?"

"You're not having any beer."

She already had a can of Fosters in her hand and had opened it taking a sip. Ron pulled it from her and she screamed.

"Okay, okay calm down here you go have it back."

She took the beer back from him and sat down looking at the ceiling.

"I love ya"

He had lowered himself into the chair opposite her.

"I love you two, can I have some of that?"

"Ta get ya own."

Ginny caught sight of movement in the doorway and looked up as Hermione came in rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on in here?"

"Ginny's drunk."

"And why's she here."

"I love ya Hermy"

Hermione nodded and shared a look with Ron before she turned and went to the kettle and boiled it.

"Ginny would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, I want beer."

"I thought I heard your delicate voice."

"ARRY"

Ginny was out of her chair wobbling over to him. She flung her arms around his neck smacking him in the process and kissed the side of his mouth hungrily. A chuckle sounded behind them and she turned and stuck her tongue out at Ron.

"Come ave a drunk."

"I think I've already got a drunk."

She scrunched up her face before shrugging and picking up her can, she took a mouthful and spat it out.

"What's this?"

Ron was looking at her now.

"It's your beer."

"It don't taste weal."

"It's real Gin."

She nodded at her brothers words and nodded picking it up and downing it in one go. She began to sway and the world went black.

Harry quickly caught Ginny and let her lay onto the floor before looking at Ron.

"What happened?"

"She was knocking the door. Hermione hit me and told me to go answer it and I found her standing there doing a very good impression of Snape after a night out. So I brought her in and made her a glass of water but she'd gotten into the fridge and wanted the can."

He nodded and looked at Hermione.

"You switched the beer for a sleeping potion didn't you?"

She nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"It's late she's drunk and none of us were going to get any sleep with her in that state."

"Yeah you're right; I thought she was going to try it on with me then, here in front of you two."

"Great just what I needed the imagine of my baby sister and my best friend at it."

Harry just picked up the sleeping girl and with his two friends headed upstairs and bidding his housemates goodnight went into his own room and laid the sleeping girl down on his bed and climbing in next to her went to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Finally Potter

Chapter twenty nine

A beeping sound was banging on her head. Slowly Ginny opened one eye and the brightness caused her to slam her eyelids shut. She could hear movement on the bed next to her and confusion took over.

The beeping sound though quit and the warmth that had been covering her moved away. A lurch came to her stomach and leaning over the side of the bed she felt the nausea leave. A small laugh sounded and ever so slowly she turned and looked up at the half naked man standing there.

She frowned as she looked at him, what the hell had happened. Bits and pieces from the night before were coming to her. She remembered leaving work and going to the cauldron. She was having a few drinks with the guys and then, drinking games.

"What don't you like hangovers Gin?"

"Shut up Harry."

"Oh not so cheerful now, haven't got hugs and kisses for me in the morning."

At his words her eyes widened, oh she couldn't have, they couldn't have. Harry wouldn't have done anything with her in that state he was smirking at her and then came over all serious.

"We didn't do anything. You made a lot of racket after Ron let you in and Hermione and I came down to see what was happening and Hermione gave you a sleeping potion."

"How about you give me a hangover cure?"

She didn't move as he disappeared from the room. He came back a little later and waving his wand cleared the mess she had created when she had awoken and gently he handed the potion over to her. She drunk it down and felt her stomach settle. Slowly she began to move and threw her legs out of bed.

"Gin I can't believe you got in that state."

"Oh and you've never gotten drunk before."

"I didn't mean it like that, anything could have happened Gin. You were so drunk last night if somebody had tried something you wouldn't have been able to stop it. I've been up most of the night thinking about what could have happened if Ron hadn't answered the door, or if you had gone somewhere else."

She stood up aware that she was only in her underwear and hugged the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry Harry. I promise that next time I get that drunk I'll stick with someone I'm out with okay."

He nodded and looked down at her raising an eyebrow. She grinned as she poked his rib.

"No ideas there Potter, only nine days before we get married and then you can get some."

"Who's idea was it that for the month before our wedding no –"

"Mine and besides it means you'll want me even more after the wedding."

"I'll still want you after the wedding if we –"

"Nine more days Potter, nine more days."

She picked up her trousers and slipped into them before finding her top and pulling that on. She then headed over to the bathroom. The door was open and she stepped inside to find Hermione leaning over the toilet looking quite sick.

"Hermione are you alright?"

She waved at Ginny as she emptied her stomach again and Ginny quickly moved over to her and rubbed gently on her back soothing the girl. She then stood up flushing the toilet and headed to the sink.

"Are you okay Hermione?"

"Yeah I'm fine Gin, what about you?"

"I feel a little foolish but a bit better now I've had a hangover potion."

Hermione moved slightly so Ginny could pick up the toothbrush they kept there for her and started to scrub at her own mouth. When they were done the pair headed down to the kitchen where the smell of bacon was strong in the air.

Ron was sat at the table with the Prophet in front of him a mug of coffee in hand while Harry was at the stove. He looked up as the two women entered and raised an eyebrow.

"So you both done being sick, or should I find a bucket."

Ron chuckled as Hermione hit him on the shoulder as she poured herself a glass of milk. Ginny made herself a cup of tea and sat at the table looking at her brother.

"Ron I'm sorry about whatever I said or did to you last night."

"You told me you love me."

"Well I do."

She looked again at Harry's back and back at her brother and sister in law. Hermione looked rather pale and Ginny just looked at her.

"Are you sure you're alright Hermione, you look really sick."

"I'm fine it's normal."

Ginny's mouth dropped and she could see Harry turning to look at her. She just smiled at the pair of them and took Ron's hand.

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

Harry had Hermione in a tight hug and Ginny stood moving to her brother and hugged him before taking Hermione into her arms.

"When's the baby coming?"

"Well you have to be patient Gin."

"But when?"

"April, the middle of."

Ginny again hugged her friend, she was very happy for her. She knew that if she hadn't have jumped in front of Hermione this wouldn't have been possible but at the same time she felt a little jealous but she would never admit that because they deserved this.

After breakfast Ginny left for the ministry with Ron and Harry and at the lifts said goodbye and headed down to the Department of Mysteries. She walked into the department and found a notice on one of the doors telling all staff to enter the veil room.

Ginny knowing she was late entered the room to find it packed. Standing at the bottom was an ill looking Tony he smirked when she entered.

"Nice of you to join us Weasley, I thought you'd be off today."

"I can handle my drinks sir."

"Well you seem to be the only one. Take a seat."

Ginny moved down to the front where her group usually sat to find that she indeed was on her own. Everyone else was chatting quietly to each other and Tony headed over to her.

"What time did you all finish drinking?"

"I don't know sir; I was in a real state. I ended up at my brother's house and I don't know how. The last thing I remember is the drinking games."

He nodded as the door opened again and Richard entered. Ginny saw Tony look at him and the young man just smiled meekly as he headed down to them. He dropped into the seat next to Ginny shaking his head gently.

"I'm never drinking that much again."

"Were you bad?"

"I've been up since five being sick."

"And you're still late?"

He sheepishly grinned but Tony shook his head as he called the meeting to order. They went over some problems that he had seen lately with people's work and then with a nod let them all go. Ginny and Richard remained seated looking at the veil.

"I guess we better get to work then."

The pair got up and headed to the office to get the equipment that they needed. When they got back to the room they found Robbie sat on the bottom step talking to Tony. He was nodding slowly and looked even from behind very bad.

As they reached the bottom step Ginny saw his black eye and gasped, he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Morning."

"What happened to your eye?"

He looked surprised but smiled gently.

"Don't you remember that twat Malfoy was out with his friends and they came onto you, and I pulled him off you."

"Malfoy was on me?"

"Yeah he had his hand up your top, well I punched him and his lot jumped me. I've been in St. Mungos all night."

"What?"

"Yeah, I took you to your brother's house and then went to the hospital."

Ginny grabbed him in a hug.

"I don't remember but thank you."

He nodded and looked at Richard and Tony.

"Well then the three of us better get to work."

* * *

Okay so this is the last post before Christmas. I just want to say 

**Nadolig Llawen a Blwyddyn Newydd Dda**

Which is Welsh for

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

Hope you all have a good one.

Kris


	30. Chapter 30

Finally Potter

Chapter thirty

Lunch arrived and it wasn't soon enough for the three work colleagues. Ginny convinced them to get into the lift with her and they headed up to the Auror headquarters. When they got to the floor they found that it was packed and Fosters was yelling at somebody.

Ron was stood to one side and looked very angry and next to him was Harry shaking his head gently. Then Fosters opened the door and demanded that people headed back into the room. She then knew that the trainees had messed something up and were in deep trouble.

Leading the way Ginny took Richard and Robbie over to Ron and Harry. The two boys smiled as they saw her. She stopped just in front of them.

"What happened?"

"Oh took the trainees out on a routine clear out, you know we had word that some wizard had some dark materials and one of them let him escape and well Fosters isn't happy. What you doing here?"

"Came to see if you wanted to join us for lunch."

So the five headed out of the ministry to a local muggle café to enjoy a quick lunch. Ginny was sat next to Ron and Robbie with Harry next to Richard opposite. She smiled kindly and realised her mistake she hadn't introduced them.

"Oh you'll have to forgive me my head is still high on drink. Guys this is my brother Ron and my fiancé Harry, and this is Robbie and Richard they're Unspeakables too."

"I'm actually a trainee."

"Don't worry mate we've all been there, well except Harry."

Richard laughed as Harry put on a superior look. The woman came over and took their orders and then as she walked away Harry looked closely at Robbie.

"What happened to you?"

"Your fiancée did."

Harry looked confused and Ginny spoke up quietly.

"Apparently something did happen to me last night, but Robbie was my hero."

"Well I couldn't let anything happen to you now could I? Percy's little sister you need protecting."

Ginny looked sideways at Ron.

"Do you remember those twins that were in Percy's year?"

"Oh the irresponsible ones that needed to learn how to act their age?"

Ginny nodded and looked at Robbie.

"Those were Percy's words and not ours. Well it was Robbie here and Ernst another colleague."

Harry though was watching her closely through all this.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

He turned to look at Robbie and the man gently wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder as he looked at Harry.

"We were in the Cauldron last night having a laugh and we were all drunk, although somehow I was less so than the rest. Anyway Ginny was dancing with Rich when a group of guys came in, among them is I believe one of your favourite people, Draco Malfoy."

Ginny saw Harry's face turn sour and she could feel Ron stiffening next to her.

"I'm okay though that's the main thing."

"What did Malfoy do?"

Robbie looked sideways at Ron and smiled a little.

"Try to do you mean. Well he and his buddies were laughing about something then he spotted Ginny and moved over to her. He had his hands on her within seconds and she was trying to pull away. I got up and I could hear him say he'd show her what a real man is, something about how you and a guy called Neville were never man enough for her."

"HE WHAT!"

Ginny watched as Richard edged slightly away from Harry and she bit her lip looking sideways at Robbie as he continued with the story.

"Yeah well, he's a Malfoy. Anyway I moved over and put my arm around Ginny and asked him what he thought he was doing. He had his hand up her shirt and I pulled on his arm and then pulled Ginny behind me. He was really annoyed and he kept going on about how he'd have Ginny so I punched him, flat out on his back. Only thing his mates jumped on me then. Lucky Clive and Rich were still there pulled them off me. Well then I dropped Gin off at yours and went to St. Mungos."

Both boys were quiet for a moment then Ron spoke up.

"Thanks for taking care of my sister."

Robbie nodded as Harry grinned.

"Wish I'd seen you flatten Malfoy."

Robbie laughed and the four boys got lost in the conversation about what they would like to do to Malfoy. Their lunch came and they ate it joking all the while and before they realised it they were heading back up to the ministry for the afternoon.

Ginny followed Richard through the door into the veil room and when he stopped suddenly she banged into him. Robbie just managed to stop behind her and the pair peered around Richard and down into the room.

Opal was sat on the lower tier and she had Clive's head resting in her lap. Ginny shared a look with the two boys and quietly they headed down to the bottom. Ginny stopped just a little above Opal and waved at Clive. He quickly sat up and Opal turned to look at them as Rich spoke up.

"Nice of you to join us."

Ginny caught the blush that spread up Opal's face and she dropped into a seat next to her friend.

"So what happened to you last night then?"

Ginny caught the small look shared between Opal and Clive and grinned the older girl though swatted her and the three boys laughed.

"Okay so you've guessed it Weasley, let's get back to work."

"Oh but come on Opal details."

Clive answered for Opal causing Ginny to spin and look at him.

"We were drunk, didn't know what we were doing, it was a one time thing."

Ginny just nodded as she stood up and moved to the veil with the recording tools. A breeze lifted her hair and she shivered slightly Opal was next to her within seconds and the group carried on with their work.


	31. Chapter 31

Finally Potter

Chapter thirty one

November had shown itself and Ginny's stomach was a jumbled mess. She was getting married on Tuesday and now that it was the Friday her nerves had completely taken over her. She was excited but at the same time felt like she was going to throw up any second.

A knock on the door sounded throughout the flat and Ginny on shaking legs moved to answer it. She smiled kindly when she saw Hermione standing there with April. She allowed the two girls in and then dropped onto her sofa.

"Okay what's up with you?"

Ginny smiled at April and shrugged but Hermione seemed to know what was on her mind.

"You're scared aren't you!"

Ginny licked her lips looking into the fireplace and nodded slowly.

"I'm in love with Harry and I want to marry him but my stomach is so tight. I'm really nervous and –"

"It's so normal. Remember the night before my wedding I locked myself in the bathroom and Harry had to come and convince me to get out."

Ginny laughed as the memory of the night before Hermione and Ron's wedding. Hermione had locked herself in the bathroom and nothing she or April could say could convince her to get out of there, and they had tried everything. In the end Harry had been brought over from Neville's and had convinced her to leave the bathroom.

"Yeah that was a good night."

April and Hermione laughed and Ginny felt slightly better.

"Yeah and what about with me. I spent three days having my brother following me around telling me that it was what I wanted, then the morning of the wedding -"

"You climbed out of the window and tried to run away."

Hermione finished April's sentence and they laughed again. April had been so afraid of marriage that she had climbed out of the bathroom window in Hermione's house and ran half a mile before her brother had caught up with her and dragged her back to the house.

"You know what that makes me feel better."

Hermione smiled.

"Good so you ready for your hen night then?"

Ginny grinned as she stood up and the three friends left Ginny's flat to go out.

* * *

Ginny downed the shot that had been given to her and picked up her Malibu and coke. The music was pumping and Ginny just wanted to get out there and dance. They had headed into muggle London and Ginny was having a great time.

Ginny pushed her way through the crowd and found Hermione and Penelope sat at a table with non alcoholic drinks in front of them. Ginny had forgotten that Penelope was still breast feeding River and so couldn't have alcohol and as for Hermione well it would be a while before she had anything alcoholic.

Ginny waved at them as she headed onto the dance floor. Tonks was holding hands with Paula and the pair were dancing like maniacs. Next to them were Chloe and April dancing at a much slower pace but seemingly enjoying themselves just as much.

Ginny laughed though when she caught sight of Heather and Opal. They were jumping up and down and screaming something as loud as they could. It was clear that they were all drunk and each having the time of their lives.

Ginny moved next to her friends and started to jump around just like the rest of them. Around them muggles were laughing and dancing and flashes from cameras kept going off. Ginny spun around and bumped into somebody. She waved at them as she took another mouthful of drink.

The song ended and the DJ's voice rang through the club.

"And tonight we have a hen party in here. Congratulations to a Miss Ginny Weasley who is getting married on Tuesday."

Around her the girls screamed and cheered and people started to look as they did a silly dance around her. Laughing she stumbled over to the table that Hermione and Penelope were on and dropped into a seat.

"Thanks for this girls, its brilliant."

"You deserve it Ginny."

She hugged Penelope as Heather brought another round of shots to the table. Ginny picked up the glass and downed it in one slamming it back on the table. She laughed as Opal climbed up onto the table and started dancing her arms flying up over her head.

A security guard came over to try and get her off the table and Heather slid up to him and rubbed herself against his body dancing a sexy dance. Ginny snorted and her drink squirted from her nose but she didn't care.

Tonks had come off the dance floor and was looking at the group.

"Why you sitting, dance!"

Tonks took Ginny's hand and led her back to the floor. They laughed as around them guys moved in to dance with them. Ginny rubbed up close to one of them as Tonks was spun by another. Ginny was really enjoying herself and it seemed too soon when the DJ announced that they were closing.

As they left the club Ginny took hold of Opal's hand and they started swinging their arms back and fore. They laughed happily as they started singing Quidditch songs and Ginny felt Tonks' arms rest around her shoulder as she grabbed her on the other side.

"Okay girls I think we should get in a taxi."

"What's a taxi?"

Hermione had taken hold of April's hand and was leading her to a taxi bay. She stopped in front of two large black cars and Hermione seemed to share a look with Penelope.

"There's too many of us. Okay so what we'll do is this, April you get in here with Chloe, Paula and Penelope, and then you four drunks get in that one behind. Go on."

Ginny smiled as the man opened the door and she looked up at him squinting.

"You're cute; if I wasn't getting married I'd have you."

The man nodded looking a little scared but Ginny pushed Heather into the taxi and climbed in herself. She sat down with Opal the other side of her and then Tonks climbed in and lastly Hermione. Her sister in law took control of the situation and told the driver something and they pulled off.

Within minutes Ginny noted that Tonks had turned green in the face.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Hermione had moved closer to the woman and clamped her hand over her mouth looking at the other three. Five minutes later they had pulled up outside a building and Tonks fell out of the taxi and was sick on the pavement.

Ginny laughed as Opal climbed out after Tonks and then they were all on the pavement. The taxis had driven away and Hermione had her wand out. Ginny looked up at the building and realised that they were at her place and she began to climb the stairs to her flat.

As Penelope opened the door they all fell into the room and Ginny climbed onto the chair by the fire looking around. Tonks had run straight into her bathroom and Opal and Heather fell onto her sofa.

Hermione and Penelope had headed into the kitchen and Ginny smiled as Chloe and Paula fell onto the floor. After a few minutes a small snore sounded through the room and Ginny looked down at Chloe who was fast asleep with her head on Paula's shoulder. Paula too was asleep and Ginny could see her drooling.

Hermione handed her a cup and she happily took it, looking around Heather and Opal too had fallen asleep on her sofa and Ginny grinned at Hermione.

"Seems like everyone's staying over."

She didn't remember anything else as her eyes closed and sleep washed over her.


	32. Chapter 32

Finally Potter

Chapter thirty two

Whispers penetrated Ginny's brain and very slowly she opened her eyes looking around. Her neck was stiff and her eyes blurred and an unsettled feeling had taken over her stomach. Slowly she sat up and looked towards the kitchen. Biting her lip to stop herself from being sick she stood up and went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a hangover cure.

She drunk it down quickly and looked around the kitchen. April was sat drinking coffee looking extremely pale while Tonks had her head on the table her eyes just staring in front of her. Penelope was at the stove frying bacon and then she saw Hermione come out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

She nodded as she filled a glass with water.

"I'm so over morning sickness, but oh well."

She then put the kettle on and started to butter some rolls for Penelope. Ginny looked into the living room and saw the four other women still asleep on the floor. April was smiling.

"I don't know how you're going to get them out of here; they're dead to the world."

Ginny just shrugged as the kettle boiled and she got up to make herself some coffee.

"Anybody else want some coffee?"

"I'll have a tea thanks."

"Yeah me too."

Ginny nodded at her two sister-in-laws and looked towards Tonks and April. Tonks shook her head but April stood and brought her mug over. She filled up the mugs and then took a seat as Penelope set a large plate in the middle of the table and they each started to take rolls from it.

Hermione took a bit of one and swallowed it looked at April.

"We have to be in work in thirty minutes, you feeling up to it?"

"I've taken a hangover potion and the pepper up potion so I'll be fine."

She nodded and the two women stood up and after saying goodbye left for another day at work. Ginny was still watching Tonks; she looked really bad and very tired.

"Where did you sleep last night Tonks?"

Penelope laughed and looked at Ginny smiling widely.

"She slept in the bathtub. Hermione found her in there last night and we just left her."

"So where did you sleep?"

"Oh Hermione and I shared the bed, while April slept on the floor of your bedroom. She couldn't quite make it to the bed."

Ginny laughed as a head popped up on the sofa. Ginny smiled as Heather leap over the back of it and dropped into a seat in the kitchen.

"Morning."

Tonks grunted while Penelope shared a look with Ginny who knew her eyes were wide and mouth open.

"How come you don't have a hangover?"

The woman smiled as she picked up a roll and took a sip of April's coffee that had been left sitting on the table.

"I've never suffered with them, aren't I lucky?"

Tonks grunted again and looked up at the clock on the wall and made a funny noise. She sat up slowly her eyes barely open and groaned loudly.

"Work. Now. Bye."

She was sitting in the chair one moment and was gone from it the next. Ginny laughed as Heather got up and poured herself a fresh coffee and looked over at Opal.

"Did she tell you about her and Clive last night?"

"No, but I know she slept with him. That was after Tony's birthday."

Heather laughed and there was a sparkle in her eye.

"They've been seeing each other ever since that night."

"What?"

Heather nodded a wicked smile on her features.

"She told me last night when she was drunk; I wonder if she'll remember."

"She remembers."

They all turned and saw Opal rubbing her eyes moving towards the kitchen. She picked up a glass and filled it with water downing it and refilling it taking a seat. Then she took a bacon roll and bit into it pulling a face.

"I should get going Clive and I are going round to his brother's today."

"Hey, has his sister got a boyfriend?"

"Why?"

"Cos Robbie's still available."

Ginny rolled her eyes as the two women waved and walked out her front door talking about Robbie, Ernst and Clive. Penelope looked at the clock on the wall and stood up.

"I should go pick the kids up. My mum will be wanting some quiet time by now."

Ginny looked over to the floor where the last two women were. Shaking her head she stood up and walked into her bedroom and crawled back into bed to get some more sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Finally Potter

Chapter thirty three

Monday night arrived and Ginny was sat in her flat with a glass of wine in her hand. April and Hermione had joined her and April too had wine in a glass while Hermione was sticking to lemonade.

"I can't believe you're finally getting married Ginny. It seems like only yesterday we were in Hogwarts and you had a massive crush on Harry and he was blind to it."

"Don't remind me that was so embarrassing. Do you remember that singing valentine I sent to him?"

April laughed as Hermione scrunched up her face and the first began to speak.

"I remember that the cupid thing sat on him in the corridor. I was heading to potions through the corridor and we all stopped to watch."

Hermione still had her face scrunched up and then laughed happily.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard.

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

Ginny groaned she couldn't believe that Hermione had remembered the stinking poem. But she and April were laughing so hard that Ginny thought they were going to chock.

"He was so embarrassed he pouted for most of the day and it didn't help with Fred and George. They kept jumping out and singing lines of it, and Peeves that must have been his favourite song for the entire year."

"Yes yes I get it; I was a sad little girl with a huge crush on a guy I had no chance with."

"But you did have a chance with him."

Ginny nodded at April's words but smiled at Hermione.

"Not when I was in Hogwarts. I was Neville's and Harry was Luna's and I really loved Neville, part of me still does. But now I belong to Harry and I can't believe I'm marrying him tomorrow."

She grinned as Hermione picked up a chocolate and popped it into her mouth.

"Its strange how life turns out isn't it."

April raised an eyebrow at Hermione and so the girl continued.

"I mean think about how you thought your life would turn out when you were a kid. I was going to be a doctor and I was never going to get married. And as for children I never even considered that they could be part of my life."

"Yes but that was when you were a muggle Hermione. What were your plans when you came to Hogwarts?"

The woman looked up at the ceiling and grinned.

"I was determined to make something with my life and that was it. I wanted a good job and for years I thought that would be an Auror looks like I had that wrong. From about fourth year I knew that I had feelings stronger than friendship with Ron but I still didn't think I'd end up married to him. And as for children, well I didn't even plan on having them. That is not until the moment I was stood in front of Lucius then I realised that with Ron maybe I wanted children."

She shrugged and Ginny hugged her gently, careful not to bump her stomach which was now formed in a tiny bump. Ginny looked at April though and smiled.

"I always planned that I would be famous, that for once I would out shine my brothers. Being the youngest means that you tend to get overshadowed and I wanted to show everyone that just because I was a girl didn't mean I was second best, or seventh I suppose in my family."

She closed her eyes and imagined how she had pictured her life.

"I was going to be a writer, a reporter. I was going to be top reporter for the prophet dishing all the important stories that needed to be told. Help to bring people to justice and have everyone know my name. I was going to have the perfect husband that loved me and would do anything for me. We'd have two children and my husband would sacrifice his own career to take care of them."

April laughed and looked around.

"Ginny you are famous, you're brothers haven't outshone you and you've proved that women can do as well as guys. You did help to bring people to justice and you've got the perfect partner Harry loves you more than anything else in the world."

Ginny nodded as she picked up a chocolate at the same time as Hermione. April smiled at them.

"I was going to be a dancer. My mother took me to the muggle ballet and I fell in love with it, I use to have lessons and everything. I decided that I wasn't going to be a witch I would turn my back on that world and be a muggle dancer. Obviously that didn't work."

She laughed as she took a sip of wine. Ginny looked up at the picture of her family that she kept over her fireplace and smiled.

"It is strange how nothing turns out the way you think it will. But on the bright side that makes life exciting. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if it were different. There's been sad times but there are so many happy ones ahead that I don't think it matters."

Hermione looked at her watch and then back at her friends.

"Its eleven come on lets get some sleep we've got an early start tomorrow."

* * *

Okay I now have exams starting next week so not sure when the next update will be. 


	34. Chapter 34

Finally Potter

Chapter thirty four

Ginny's eyes opened and instantly she screamed and jumped on her bed. April who was lying next to her sat up straight and looked around. Her face broke into a smile as she joined in. Hermione walked into the room looking pale after another bout of morning sickness and smiled at Ginny.

"You're excited then."

"I'm getting married in um what time is it?"

"Eight."

"I'm getting married in six hours."

She dropped onto the bed and slid off heading into the kitchen. She pulled out some things and started to make pancakes as April made some tea. Hermione was sat at the table flicking through the pages of the Prophet. Laughter rang from behind the pages and Ginny looked at her.

"They have ten pages devoted to the Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley story. There's pages on your backgrounds, about what you did during the war, there's even a bit about your relationships with Neville and Luna."

Ginny put the pile of pancakes on the table as Hermione showed her the pictures and they laughed and joked about what they were looking at. Looking at the clock Ginny gave a little scream and ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. When she came out the other two were dressed and she quickly threw on a skirt and jumper and the three left to be at the hairdressers at nine.

They appeared in the Leaky Cauldron and headed into Diagon Alley to the hairdressers. When they entered they found Percy sat there with Robin running around the room. He looked very stressed and when he saw Ginny he stood up and hugged her.

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married."

She grinned as Robin bumped into April and laughed spinning around.

"What's up with her?"

"She's excited is all. Are you sure that you'll be alright watching her?"

"Don't worry Percy you go home and get ready and I'll see you later."

He kissed her cheek and after catching Robin gave her a gentle kiss and left the place. Ginny looked around and spotted Elliot standing to one side talking with three women and she waved and he quickly moved over to her.

"Ginny darling, it's so good to see you."

He kissed both her cheeks and led her over to a seat. He began to run his fingers through her hair looking back at the other three.

"Okay so wash their hair in the strawberry scented shampoo and then straighten it, okay. Get to work then!"

Ginny watched as the other women disappeared and Elliot looked at her.

"Now as for you my dear. I've been thinking and I've decided that loose curls will look gorgeous on you."

She grinned as he gently tugged on her hair.

"Oh this smells lovely vanilla is it?"

"Sure is."

He gently began to wrap the strands of her hair around his wand until her hair fell into neat little waves around her face. When she looked into the mirror she just grinned it was perfect, she looked fabulous even without her makeup done.

She saw Robin run out of the back room her flame red hair was completely straight missing the usual wave curls that now sat in Ginny's own hair. She was screaming happily and Ginny quickly moved over and scoped her up as April and Hermione came out of the back room, both too had straight hair.

"Gin honey you love gorgeous."

"Thanks Hermione and you look fabulous with straight hair."

"And me!"

"Yes and you too Robin."

Ginny caught sight of the clock and gasped slightly. It was already ten thirty she had to be up in Scotland in three hours.

"Robin I need you to do a big favour for me."

"What?"

"I need you to sit still in the chair while we all finish getting ready, okay."

She nodded and sat on one of the chairs while the three women sat down to have their makeup done. Ginny had decided that April and Hermione would have pale pinks while she was having a natural look applied to her own face.

Nearly an hour passed before the makeup was done and when it was Ginny just smiled. They thanked Elliot and taking Robin's hand quickly headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. They had booked a room there and Bill had promised to be there by eleven.

As they got to room twenty three Hermione knocked on the door and Bill opened it smiling at them.

"There are my four beautiful women."

Ginny hugged her brother and sat on the bed with him and Hermione. April was on the chair and Robin was running around in circles.

"What's up with her?"

"Percy said she's excited but I think she's had too much sugar."

Ginny and Bill exchanged a look, it was getting close to twelve and they would need to get dressed.

"Okay little miss come on lets go in there and put your dress on."

"No!"

Ginny grabbed Robin and pulled her into the bathroom. April brought in the dress and Hermione pulled Robin's winter dress off over her head. Carefully then she took the bridesmaid dress and slipped it over her nieces head. Going onto her knees she pulled it down until it reached the floor and then led her back into the main room.

Bill clapped and Robin smiled happily as he pulled her up onto the bed next to him.

"Now where are your shoes then?"

Robin shrugged but April handed up a flat pair of pink shoes that he fastened onto her feet. April and Hermione then went into the bathroom together. Ginny sat there looking at her dress that was on the hanger when the door opened.

Both women looked stunning in the soft pink dress. April's blonde hair and Hermione's dark suited the colour and it fitted them lovely, although in the tight dress you could see the small bump that was forming on Hermione.

"Come on Gin we have to go soon, put your dress on."

She nodded at Bill's words and taking her dress carefully went into the bathroom. She slipped out of her normal clothes allowing them to fall onto the floor and carefully stepped into the long flowing Celtic dress. The bottom brushed the floor gently and tugging at the top she fixed it so it sat off her shoulders just correct.

With a smile on her face she stepped into the room and the look on Bill's face brought a smile to her face.

"You look beautiful Gin."

"Thanks."

"I'm proud of you and dad would be too. Harry's a very lucky man."

Her grin widened as they headed up North ready for the ceremony to begin.


	35. Chapter 35

Finally Potter

Chapter thirty five

Ginny stood at the closed door. Her breathing was coming in sharp breaths and her stomach was jumping again. She'd already been to the toilet three times but had the sensation that she needed to go again. Chatter sounded loudly through the door and she knew that her friends and family were on the other side waiting.

The wedding march began to play and with a final look over her shoulders she saw Hermione, April and Robin smiling up at her. Nodding gently the door opened and holding tightly to Bill's right arm she stepped inside.

Everyone turned to look at her but she blocked them out looking straight to the front where Harry was stood next to Ron. Her eyes met his and she could see his eyes travelling up and down her body. A grin spread to her lips and his eyes locked with hers and she could see the sparkle in them.

All the worry that had built up over the last few weeks vanished as she saw him there in his black suit smiling happily at her. She didn't notice the people she was passing. The only one in the room was him and she knew that was what love was.

Within seconds she was standing besides him with Bill still holding her arm while Robin, Hermione and April had taken the seats in the front row. The vicar smiled down at them and it was taking all of Ginny's control not to reach out to Harry.

"We are gathered here today for the wedding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. Who gives this women to this man?"

"That would be me."

Ginny turned to Bill and he gently kissed her forehead and then she turned to look at Harry smiling gently. The service had begun and she stood there listening to the words that were being said. Before she knew it they had reached the vows.

Harry took Ginny's hand carefully and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Ginny I know our relationship hasn't been the easiest one and that there were many times when we should have been together and we weren't. I won't lie and say I always knew I'd marry you because I didn't but I'm glad that I am. My heart has belonged to you for a long time and you've helped me through so much. You truly are my better half and I love you for completing me."

He turned slightly and took her ring from Ron's outstretched hand.

"Ginny you make me happier than I thought possible. When I thought I had lost everything you showed me that there is still plenty to live for. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my love that has always been there for you and in many forms. My love for you as a friend and as a partner. Like this ring I will be with you forever."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and she smiled sniffing slightly. Then gently moving her hand so it was above his she looked once more into his eyes.

"Many people have loved you Harry because you are so kind. I know that I was drawn to you from the moment I met you. You are open and caring and will do anything for those around you. You've risked your life more times than most and never ask for anything in return except love. I give you my love now like I did so many years ago knowing that I would risk everything for you like you once did for me. You say that I'm your better half but that isn't true you're mine."

She moved slightly closer to Harry and took his ring from Ron's outstretched hand and looked back up to him smiling lightly.

"My love is for you and for nobody else. The love I give you is special and true. This ring is a symbol of that purest of love. Over the years my love has grown yet I still feel the same way for you as I always did. I'm glad that you're mine, you truly are divine, my hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

Laughter rang lightly through the hall as Harry rolled his eyes at her shaking his head slowly. Her grin widened as she slipped the ring onto his finger. Ginny bit her lip lightly all she wanted to do was kiss Harry, hold him in her arms. The vicar's voice rang through the room again.

"Does anyone here know of a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace?"

Ginny smiled up at Harry as silence sat in the hall. Then the vicar spoke again.

"In that case you may kiss your bride."

Ginny smiled as Harry's lips gently brushed against hers and the room began to clap. Pulling apart Harry took her hand and following the vicar. They moved over to a small side room that held a register.

"Okay Harry if you sign here and Ginny you sign next to his."

The vicar stepped back a little and Harry and Ginny signed their names. Then Bill signed as the family member witness and Ron as best man and lastly Hermione as matron of honour. Then they headed back into the room and Ginny stood holding Harry's hand in front of everyone.

"Let me introduce to you for the first time Harry and Ginny Potter."

Ginny could see Harry smiling at her, and she too grinned as they left the room and headed down the stairs into the middle of the muggle ruins. It was a dry sunny day and Harry led Ginny round to the open field with the castle in the background.

Their photographer stood there and Ginny happily stood next to Harry for the photos. She kissed him happily in front of the flash and then they had Ron join them standing the other side of her. Next thing they had Hermione, April and Robin in the photo and had a few snaps before they took the family one.

Ginny held onto Harry's hand while Hermione and Ron stood the other side of Harry. Bill had a hand on her shoulder and an arm around their mother. Charlie stood the other side of her with Robin in front of him. Percy and Penelope stood next to Ron and Penelope held River up. After that was taken Harry called Remus and Tonks in as his family and with Remus holding Sirius another was taken.

Lastly they had everyone stand in and had another photo taken all of them smiling happily. As people began to leave Ginny saw the press coming towards them. They were pointing cameras at them and she knew they would want pictures for tomorrow's papers.

As their photographer was about to leave though she called out to him and he turned back.

"Can you take one more for us please?"

He nodded and she turned and called Ron, Hermione and Neville over. Everyone was watching as the three friends went over to them. Ginny stood next to Harry letting his hand go around her waist and smiled at him. Hermione was stood on the other side of him her arm around his waist with Ron holding her shoulder gently. Ginny let her other arm rest around Neville's shoulders and the photographer took the picture.

She knew people would question it, but this was their group and she wanted one more of them as they were because everything was once again changing. They were all married now and Hermione and Ron had a baby on the way.

The press though too were snapping pictures of the five before they moved so it was only Ginny and Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him while the press cameras went off and then turning and smiling they had more photos taken.

As the press thanked them and they looked around at where they were. They had been left alone and Harry spoke softly to her.

"So finally Mrs Potter then. How does it feel?"

Ginny grinned up at Harry taking his lips gently with hers.

"It's the best feeling in the world."


	36. Epilogue

Finally Potter

Epilogue

It's funny how life turns out. For five friends the defeat of Voldemort changed everything about their futures. It could have been the end for them but by standing together and facing what life was going to throw they came through it.

Hermione and Ron had a son on April 11th, Matthew Jon Weasley. He was in perfect health and was a beautiful boy with dark brown hair like his mother but blue eyes like his father. They couldn't be happier with their little family.

Neville and April were going on strong and although children were yet to bless their lives they still planned to have them. Neville's work took another turn when he discovered that he had come up with a potion that could in fact one day maybe help those with mental disorders but in the mean time he was busy working on a way to help Ginny have children.

Bill and Chloe eloped and moved up to Hogsmeade where Bill set up another restaurant while Charlie and Paula got engaged. As for Percy and Penelope they carried on as they were, taking care of their children. Tonks and Remus were happy to see Sirius start to walk and enjoyed their family life.

Then there were Ginny and Harry life as a married couple was treating them kindly and in the May they adopted a two month old girl whose mother had died in childbirth in St. Mungos. She wasn't their child by blood but they loved her as if Ginny had carried her for nine months. They named her Charlotte Lily and were enjoying their life as it was.

Little did anybody know how much more life still had in store for them and that their adventures in life were now really starting.

* * *

Okay so here you go it's finished. I decided that instead of letting it drag out any longer I'd post the end. I hope that you'll all like it. It was difficult to write and I think at times that showed, but here it is finished at last.

Now there is a third part to this story. However I only have a prologue for it. I'm not sure when I will be posting it, probably some time in the summer. The title is **Life Is A Surprise** so keep an eye out.

Oh I want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this. I appreciate everything that you've said be it good or bad and I have taken your comments to heart to try and improve.

So that's all for now. Hopefully I'll still see a few of you reading one of my other stories.

Kristina xx


End file.
